


Дело об исчезнувшем обскуре

by Sangrill



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, NOTE: Most of this fic will be T-Rated, That postcanon fic where MACUSA loses Newt's pocket Obscurus, and Tina gets Newt to 'consult' on the case, despite Graves' misgivings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9021736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: На дверях сейфа не нашлось следов вскрытия, не сработала ни одна из ловушек или защитных заклинаний, охрана клялась, что мимо и мышь не проскочила. Загадка запертой комнаты по всем правилам. Грейвз такие терпеть не мог – хотя бы потому, что среднестатистический аврор при этом обычно выбирал путь наименьшего умственного сопротивления и спешил отправить дело в архив нераскрытых.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Case of the Missing Obscurus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764426) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



Спасение из саркофага, в который его упрятал Гриндевальд, оказалось делом невероятно неловким – хотя бы потому, что Грейвз подозревал: Тина никогда, никогда не позволит ему забыть об этом. Неужели на подвал Гриндевальда не мог наткнуться какой-нибудь другой аврор?  
В остальном же у Гриндевальда было не слишком много времени на то, чтобы сделать пребывание Грейвза в вышеупомянутом саркофаге не просто унизительным, если только его Великий План не заключался в том, чтобы посмотреть, как скоро Грейвз скончается от скуки. К счастью, Тина нашла его раньше, чем он устал мрачно планировать убийство Гриндевальда. Что немало тревожило, согласно всем отчетам, тот настолько достоверно играл свою роль в том, что касалось высасывающего душу и время водоворота, который являла собой нормальная работа Грейвза, что его не вывели на чистую воду даже наиболее приближенные из подчиненных. А значит:  
1\. неудивительно, что Гриндевальд не продвинулся в своих Планах Захвата Мира (?) дальше настойчивого преследования какого-то несчастного паренька, и;  
2\. Грейвзу явно требовались новые подчиненные.  
– Что еще? – кисло поинтересовался Грейвз, когда Тина, не позаботившись даже постучать, вошла в его кабинет. Как ни печально это было, времена, когда подчиненные, проходя мимо, смели лишь неслышно красться на цыпочках, похоже, прошли. Гриндевальд явно позволил им распуститься. Вот тебе и бич земель наших, или как там его нынче называл «Нью-Йоркский Призрак».  
Тина заискивающе улыбнулась и вытащила на его обозрение какого-то несчастного. Посетителем оказался худощавый маг, которого Грейвз сразу узнал по фотографии из толстого дела, лежавшего на самой вершине горы документов «на ознакомление», когда он вернулся в свой кабинет. Ньют Скамандер съежился под хмурым взглядом Грейвза и смущенно попытался вместе с обвязанным веревкой чемоданом переместиться Тине за спину. Он был высок, пусть и сутулился, чтобы казаться ниже, красив под всеми этими веснушками и кудрями, но безнадежно неряшлив во всех отношениях. Края синего пальто усеивали пятна, а воротник стоял самую малость кривовато.  
Грейвз подавил вздох. Он не одобрял беспорядок в любых его проявлениях.  
– С возвращением в Нью-Йорк, мистер Скамандер, – максимально неискренне поприветствовал он.  
– Я, э, рад, что вас нашли. Мистер Грейвз, – пробормотал Ньют; он и предложения строил столь же неряшливо.  
– Спасибо нашей мисс Голдштейн, – ледяным тоном произнес Грейвз, но, тогда как авроры попроще под обращенным на них взглядом дрогнули и сбежали бы, прекратив впустую тратить его время, Тина только сделала полшага в сторону. Лишенный своего укрытия, Ньют встал, как паникующий кролик. – Чего вам?  
Тина слегка вытянулась.  
– Прошу разрешения назначить Ньюта Скамандера экспертом-консультантом, сэр.  
– Куда назначить? Что еще случилось?  
– Дело об Исчезнувшем Обскуре, – терпеливо напомнила ему Тина.  
– Сколько раз повторять, используйте регистрационные номера дел, как все нормальные люди. И нет, ни в коем случае.  
– Это же его обскур, – ответила Тина, словно разговор шел о котятах, а не об украденном сгустке разрушительной магии. – И кроме Ньюта в МАКУСА ни у кого нет опыта в их выслеживании и сдерживании. А еще, – добавила Тина, когда Грейвз сделал глубокий вдох, – вам, похоже, не помешала бы помощь, сэр.  
Какая наглость.  
Грейвз потер переносицу.  
– Голдштейн. Вон. Скамандер, закройте за собой… да не снаружи же! Мерлин.  
– Простите, простите, – нервно произнес Ньют – и тут до него, по всей видимости, дошло, что Тина бросила его на произвол судьбы. Он слегка побледнел. Это Грейвз одобрил. Страх. Страх – совсем другое дело. – Э, я приехал только сегодня утром. Это, э, это не я придумал. Честное слово, я просто хотел передать Тине новую книгу…  
– Намерены ли вы выпустить на улицы Нью-Йорка еще каких-либо запрещенных законом тварей?  
Ньют удивленно уставился на него.  
– …Нет?  
– Прибыли с целью приобрести что-либо на черном рынке, включая, но не ограничиваясь запрещенными законом тварями?  
– Э, нет.  
Звучало не слишком-то убедительно.  
– Лично я предпочел бы, чтобы так было и впредь, – скучающим тоном сообщил Грейвз, – а потому, боюсь, не заинтересован в вашей помощи. Когда вы пытались «помочь» в последний раз, результатом стали по крайней мере пятнадцать случаев серьезного материального ущерба, многочисленные эпизоды применения магии на глазах у немагов и сообщения о разгуливавших по улицам обитателях зоопарка. Я уже не говорю об охватившем весь город ливне из нелицензированных химикатов…  
Ньют, к вящему раздражению Грейвза, удивленно рассмеялся, но ему хотя бы хватило приличия тут же смутиться:  
– О, простите.  
– Что, весело нарушать закон? – раздраженный тон Грейвза возымел эффект, прямо противоположный желаемому: Ньют неуверенно улыбнулся.  
Быть может, Грейвз терял хватку. Обычное дело после принудительного отпуска в ящике.  
– Нисколько, – горячо возразил Ньют – явно соврал. – Я просто. Вы, кажется, не так уж сильно отличаетесь…  
– От непредсказуемого мага-психопата?  
– Нет! Нет, я не это имел в виду, то есть не хотел так сказать, э, но и в виду не имел, – затараторил Ньют. – Рад помочь, правда. Тина рассказала мне об этом деле.  
Тина обнаружила тревожащую готовность делиться засекреченной информацией с непосвященными.  
– Вы же вроде книгу передать приехали?  
– О, вы тоже хотите экземпляр? – удивленно спросил Ньют.  
– Я имею в виду, Голдштейн передать. Нет. Забудьте. Ладно. Как предлагаете разыскивать нашего исчезнувшего обскура?  
– Ну, э, мне бы посмотреть, где его держали, а потом, Тина говорила, может, меня лучше прикрепить к аврору, который ведет дело о краже.  
– Что, у вас много опыта в розыске подобных вещей? – с сомнением произнес Грейвз.  
– У меня есть опыт розыска любых тварей, – невозмутимо ответил Ньют. – И браконьеров, которые на них охотятся.  
– Ну хорошо, – скрепя сердце решил Грейвз. Президент, опять-таки, подгоняла, а дело уже неделю тянулось без единой новой зацепки. – Добро пожаловать в жизнь консультанта МАКУСА. Насколько я слышал, жалование обычно оскорбительно символическое, а надбавок за вредность никаких. Мы не предлагаем страхование от несчастных случаев. Если умрете при исполнении, вас слегка оплачут, а останки отправят семье, если будет желание ее разыскивать.  
– Меня это вполне устраивает, – сказал Ньют с раздражающим весельем необъяснимо богатого человека в голосе. – С чего начать? Я ведь к Тине прикреплен, да? Не беспокойтесь. Мы найдем обскура.  
– Вообще-то, вы прикреплены ко мне, – поправил его Грейвз и язвительно улыбнулся, когда Ньют вновь стал похож на испуганного кролика. В мире все встало на свои места.

В особой секции третьего уровня хранилища улик Вулворт-билдинг за последние пять лет побывал только один объект – ныне, как было нетрудно заметить, отсутствовавший. Все остальное было в порядке: на дверях сейфа не нашлось следов вскрытия, не сработала ни одна из ловушек или защитных заклинаний, охрана клялась, что мимо и мышь не проскочила. Загадка запертой комнаты по всем правилам. Грейвз такие терпеть не мог – хотя бы потому, что среднестатистический аврор при этом обычно выбирал путь наименьшего умственного сопротивления и спешил отправить дело в архив нераскрытых.  
Опершись плечом на распахнутую дверь сейфа, Грейвз наблюдал за тем, как Ньют снует по помещению со сводчатым потолком, держа перед собой какую-то странную медно-красную линзу. Таких приспособлений Грейвз еще не видел. Хотя на первый взгляд стекло линзы казалось прозрачным, изображение видимого сквозь нее глаза Ньюта время от времени, казалось, смазывалось.  
– Я хочу знать, что это? – наконец поинтересовался Грейвз на случай, если что-нибудь взорвется. Такова была проблема всех неопознанных магических артефактов. Обычно рано или поздно что-нибудь да загоралось.  
– Так, из Судана привез. Одолжил другу в Лондоне, но после того, что случилось в последний раз, когда я был в Нью-Йорке, забрал обратно. Вот, попробуйте.  
Грейвз осторожно взял линзу. Оправа оказалась на удивление холодной.  
– Что это?  
– Трудно объяснить…  
– Попробуйте.  
Грейвз не собирался подносить так близко к глазам неопознанные магические объекты. Двадцать лет и немало печального опыта назад, вероятно, поднес бы, но для того и нужны были шрамы – как напоминание не глупить.  
– О. Ну. Это дал мне шаман. Он был из… радикальной ветви культа зар. Я так и не понял, как у них получаются работающие амулеты: он отказывался рассказывать, – на мгновение обычно открытое лицо Ньюта приобрело непроницаемое выражение. – Они считают, что магия – результат одержимости демонами, зарами. Ловят необученных магов и пытаются «изгнать демона» пытками. Обскуры, появляющиеся после того, что они творят с молодыми магами и ведьмами, лишь укрепляют их веру.  
– Невежество – одна из самых разрушительных сил в мире, – Грейвз повернул линзу в своих руках. – Почему шаман вам доверился?  
– Я сыграл роль богатого британского туриста, заинтересовавшегося сверхъестественным. Вы не представляете, как часто это срабатывает, мы, похоже, повсюду. В общем, по его словам, так они выслеживают обскуров. Обскур в своей необузданной сущности оставляет… эдакий шрам на ткани мироздания. Метку. Та не исчезает неделями – все зависит от силы обскура. Для того и нужна линза. Она помогает увидеть шрамы.  
Грейвз поднял стекло к глазам. Помещение приобрело жутковатый светло-коричневый оттенок, но помимо этого ничего необычного вокруг, казалось, не появилось.  
– Ничего такого не вижу.  
– А ничего и нет. Не здесь.  
– Обскур рассеялся? Он был слабый? – исход не самый лучший, но Грейвз принял бы его с радостью.  
– Ни в коей мере, – негромко произнес Ньют. – Он был у меня пять лет. И потом, вы видели… э, то есть, должно быть, слышали об обскуре Криденса. Обскур не может взять и «рассеяться». Его здесь просто никогда и не было.  
– Невозможно, – насмешливо возразил Грейвз. – Президент Пиквери лично контролировала помещение обскура в этот сейф.  
– А рядом, надо думать, стоял ваш двойник?  
– Гриндевальда мы уже допросили.  
Если не считать пару язвительных комментариев, тот остался нем как могила.  
Ньют приподнял брови.  
– Вы попытались казнить нас с Тиной за предположительную связь с Гриндевальдом, а его самого – нет?  
– Во-первых, тот приказ отдал не я, а во-вторых, Альбус Дамблдор воспользовался кое-какими неофициальными дипломатическими каналами, чтобы приостановить процесс вынесения смертного приговора, и с тех пор спорил с президентом, – с неудовольствием ответил Грейвз. Быть может, политика и была смазкой, необходимой, чтобы в мире все шло своим чередом, но это не означало, что ему должен нравиться ее вид или запах. – Они пришли к соглашению на этой неделе. Сегодня Гриндевальда должны отконвоировать в Азкабан.  
– Знаю, меня подбросили те, кому предстоит его забрать, – беспечно сообщил Ньют, словно, чтобы тебя так «подбросили», было достаточно попросить о мелком одолжении.  
– Кто-нибудь отведет вас наверх, в холл. Ждите меня там, – Грейвз сунул линзу в карман и приподнял брови, когда Ньют запротестовал.  
– Идете поговорить с Гриндевальдом? – предположил Ньют. – Я с вами.  
– И какой от этого будет толк?  
Вместо того, чтобы начать запинаться и отступить, Ньют резко ответил:  
– Я думал, меня взяли «консультантом», так позвольте помочь. И потом, у него мой обскур.  
Итак, хребет у Скамандера все же был, по крайней мере в том, что касалось его тварей.  
– Так и быть. Но палочку и чемодан с животными придется оставить на посту охраны.  
Ньют колебался лишь мгновение.  
– Хорошо.

Камеры на верхнем этаже Вулворт-билдинг были отведены для содержания особо опасных заключенных. Охрана была хороша: четверо старших авроров в караулке, еще больше – дальше, в зале, ведущем к камерам.  
– В прошлый раз меня сюда не сажали, – сказал Ньют, неохотно протягивая аврору палочку и чемодан и давая себя обыскать.  
– Я был бы удивлен, если бы посадили, – содержать в одной из этих камер не посчитали бы необходимым даже бывшего аврора вроде Тины. – Как правило, здесь дожидаются транспортировки в подходящее место, например Азкабан.  
Грейвз кивнул на расположенный за лифтовой площадкой балкон, расширенный до большой посадочной площадки. На границе поля зрения тихо сел и остался висеть в футе над площадкой покрытый тяжелой броней тюремный транспорт.  
– Вы всех перевозите в места вроде Азкабана?  
– Обычно мы казним темных магов, – резко ответил Грейвз. – Вашего друга Дамблдора, полагаю, поразил внезапный приступ сентиментальности.  
– Потому что расправа без суда и следствия – это так цивилизованно? – негромко спросил Ньют, когда они поспешили через зал. Сверху, с укрепленной галереи, с неприкрытым любопытством поглядывали стоявшие на посту авроры.  
– Когда вы в последний раз слышали, чтобы кто-то, ставший темным, раскаялся? И потом, заключение в Азкабане, по-вашему, милосерднее? Всю оставшуюся жизнь просидеть в камере в окружении дементоров?  
– Не думаю, что что-то из этого милосерднее, – недовольно ответил Ньют. – Но я считаю, что должны быть другие варианты, кроме смерти и одиночного заключения. В этом наша проблема. И здесь, и в Лондоне. Мы думаем, что магия делает нас лучше магглов. Только она не делает. Не делает нас лучшими людьми. Маги, магглы. От нас вреда не меньше. Быть может, даже больше.  
– Кто бы говорил, – проворчал Грейвз. Ньют вздрогнул, но промолчал: тяжелая дверь в конце зала открылась. Они были у цели.  
В зарешеченном окне единственной занятой камеры виднелся Нью-Йорк. Гриндевальд со скрученными за спиной и прикованными к стене руками лениво развалился на койке; даже в белой арестантской робе он совершенно не выглядел, как человек, сидящий в тюрьме. Бледное как смерть лицо и отбеленные волосы придавали Гриндевальду бесцветный, изможденный, призрачный вид. Он лукаво улыбнулся приблизившемуся к камере Грейвзу:  
– О, сам глава отдела пожаловал. Вот так сюрприз. Привет, Персиваль.  
– Для тебя – мистер Грейвз, – отрезал Грейвз.  
– О, как-то это не по-дружески, – протянул Гриндевальд. – Я все-таки побывал в твоей шкуре, если не сказать больше. Я носил твое лицо. Я жил в твоем чудесном пустом домишке. Думаю, после такого мы должны как минимум перейти на ты. Но кто это с нами? И снова здравствуйте, мистер Скамандер. Не беспокойтесь. Я помню, что за мной должок.  
Ньют, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Гриндевальда, но вместо ответа закрутил головой по сторонам, словно камера ему была интереснее ее печально известного обитателя. Но сейчас это не имело значения.  
– Обскур, которого ты поместил в сейф, был иллюзией, не так ли? – потребовал ответа Грейвз.  
– О, так все-таки догадался? Много же тебе понадобилось времени. Хитрое заклинаньице. В конце концов рассыпается мелкой пылью, все очень аккуратно.  
– Где он сейчас?  
– И что ты сделаешь, чтоб заставить меня заговорить? – глумливо поинтересовался Гриндевальд. – Подпалишь ноги? Ну же. Рассмеши меня.  
– Может, президент и согласилась не казнить тебя, – холодно произнес Грейвз, – но вытянуть у тебя воспоминания мы все еще можем. Одно за другим, все, что есть у тебя хорошего, пока в памяти не останется ничего, кроме боли.  
Гриндевальд хохотнул.  
– Уже лучше. Вообще-то, я бы даже сказал, неплохо. Но не хватает некоего… хм, творческого подхода.  
– Способ эффективный, поверь.  
– О, верю. Я ведь и сам проделывал это с парой-тройкой человек там, в Нурменгарде. Вы не пытались снова его атаковать? Всегда повод посмеяться. Последняя попытка стоила вам нескольких друзей, мистер Грейвз. В той стайке авроров не обошлось без известных людей. Мои соболезнования.  
Грейвз хмуро стоял, не позволяя себе взорваться.  
– Дамблдор лично работает над тем, чтобы нейтрализовать твои ловушки. Скоро твоя цитадель будет в наших руках.  
– Он? Дорогой Альбус, – фыркнул Гриндевальд. – Так много силы и так мало изящества. Может, с возрастом он научится. Скажу лишь, что ловушки – наименьшее из того, что я оставил ему в Нурменгарде. А вот наш друг Скамандер – он куда интереснее. Слышал, в Судане ты провел успешное изгнание обскура. И почти получилось еще раз, с бедным юным Криденсом. Просто представь. Если бы только эта президентша и ее противные мелкие друзья-авроры чуть поменьше жаждали крови, да?  
Ньют продолжил осматриваться, не обращая на него внимания. Это что, была какая-то тактика? Она, похоже, действовала: ухмылка Гриндевальда превратилась в хмурую гримасу. Но не успел Грейвз открыть рот, как Ньют кивнул.  
– Линзу, – протянул он руку.  
– Причем она здесь?  
– Живее! – поторопил Ньют – и мир вокруг словно взорвался.  
Впоследствии, вспоминая о произошедшем, Грейвз восстановил для себя такую последовательность событий:  
1\. Из кармана пальто Ньюта выпрыгнуло что-то вроде похожего на веточку насекомого и цапнуло его за шею.  
2\. Ньют, ошарашенный, налетел на Грейвза, и они оба повалились на пол.  
3\. Что-то – обскур – внезапно взвилось в воздухе совсем рядом с тем местом, на котором стоял Грейвз, с ревом ворвалось в камеру Гриндевальда, бурным потоком чернильно-черной энергии пробило дыру в стене и, извиваясь и пронзительно визжа, понеслось прочь в послеполуденное небо и быстро скрылось из виду.  
– Да слезьте же, чтоб вас, – прошипел потрясенный Грейвз. По пути на пол Ньют лихо заехал ему локтем в живот. Они разбирались, где чьи конечности, когда в тюремный сектор запоздало ворвались авроры с палочками наготове, но было уже слишком поздно. Камера опустела.  
– Невероятно, – широко раскрыв глаза, прошептал Ньют. – У него получилось.  
– Говорите по-английски, Скамандер, – отозвался Грейвз, не сводя глаз с зияющей дыры в стене. Предстояла грандиозная головомойка от президента Пиквери, а он не мог даже отговориться тем, что сидел в саркофаге. Да что там, он уже скучал по тому саркофагу. Грейвз чуть не забыл, насколько сумасшедшей обычно была его жизнь.  
– Это то, что пытался сделать шаман того культа, зар. Они хотели не просто «изгнать демонов». Они хотели их укротить.  
Сам Грейвз предпочитал надеяться на то, что Гриндевальд упал и встретил страшную смерть, но в его жизни, конечно, ничто никогда не бывало настолько просто.  
– Что вы хотите сказать?  
– Вы все только что видели сами. В культе это называли «вознесением». Уподоблением богу. Беспалочковая магия, только совершенно других масштабов.  
Грейвз медленно потер лицо рукой. Виски сдавила головная боль.  
– Точно. Пойду доложу президенту. А потом мы с вами поговорим.


	2. Chapter 2

Президент Серафина Пиквери была одной из наиболее могущественных ведьм в мире. Несмотря на это, президентские выборы она едва не проиграла, одержав победу с перевесом всего в два голоса членов Конгресса. Грейвз, как человек, соперничавший с ней в президентской гонке, хотя и без особого желания, изначально встретил свое назначение на пост главы Отдела магического правопорядка с удивленным недоумением. Ныне же, когда случались тяжелые деньки, Грейвз не мог с уверенностью сказать, не было ли это тонкой местью.  
Заложив руки за спину, он стоял перед ее столом, когда Пиквери завершила продолжительную язвительную лекцию резким:  
– И почему, скажи на милость, тебе потребовалось столько времени, чтобы понять, что обскур в хранилище был иллюзией?  
В такие моменты Грейвз часто с нежностью вспоминал о своем шкафчике с виски. Вот уж в чем немаги были хороши, хоть в Америке закон это и запрещал. К счастью, у Грейвза были хорошие связи в Шотландии.  
– Расследование все еще ведется, мэм, – совершенно спокойно произнес Грейвз. За полдесятка лет в качестве главы Отдела магического правопорядка и десятилетия в аврорате он довел искусство красиво говорить до совершенства. – Можете не сомневаться, весь отдел подвергнется проверке в установленном порядке.  
– Мерлин, Персиваль, терпеть не могу, когда ты начинаешь твердить эту заученную херню, – скривилась Пиквери. Какой бы любезной и элегантной она ни была на публике, как бы царственно ни выглядела в замысловатых головных уборах и одежде, Грейвз и остальные несчастные из кабинета министров прекрасно знали, какова мадам президент за закрытыми дверями.  
– Ваше мнение принято к сведению, мэм, – ехидно сообщил Грейвз – просто из вредности.  
– Неужели ты не знаешь, как последний месяц выглядит в глазах Международной конфедерации? – проворчала Пиквери. – Сперва Гриндевальд все это время был прямо у нас под носом, изображая не кого-нибудь, а главу Отдела магического правопорядка. Потом крупное нарушение Статута о секретности. Теперь вот это. Упустили Гриндевальда прямо перед отправкой в Азкабан!  
Грейвз прочистил горло.  
– Политика отдела…  
– Плевать мне на политику отдела, – проскрежетала Пиквери. – Мы на волоске от новой чистки, и я скорее сдохну, чем ее допущу. Особенно если причиной всему будет эта проклятая темная сволочь! Эта его бесконечная болтовня о том, как магам и ведьмам не следует прятаться, а ведь более четверти членов нашего общества не смогли бы получить работу в некоторых немажеских учреждениях из-за цвета кожи. Да некоторые только-только получили право голосовать на немажеских выборах!  
– Он сумасшедший, – как мог успокаивающе сказал Грейвз, стараясь утихомирить ее печально известный вспыльчивый нрав.  
Угловой кабинет Пиквери занимал немалую часть этого этажа, двумя этажами ниже камер для особо опасных заключенных; за зоной боевых действий, которую представляли собой письменный стол, пол, кресла – и Мерлин знает, что еще было погребено подо всеми этими бумагами, – располагались большие окна. По МАКУСА ходила шуточка о том, что во всем этом хаосе случалось теряться даже домовым эльфам; услышав ее, Грейвз всегда только фыркал, пока не оказался лицом к лицу с катастрофой. Прямо сейчас часть бардака была припорошена треклятым «Нью-Йоркским Призраком». Грейвзу мрачно подумалось, что вечерний выпуск, несомненно, будет полон напряженных сообщений о побеге Гриндевальда.  
– Мы пока скрыли все от прессы, – проследила направление его взгляда Пиквери. – Но очередной конфуз – это только вопрос времени.  
– Может, не пригрози вы «выпроводить» последнего главного редактора «Призрака» через окно своего кабинета, наши отношения со свободной магической прессой были бы менее враждебными, – заметил Грейвз.  
– Он был подлец, как и большинство из них, – пренебрежительно ответила Пиквери. – И я слышала, Ньют Скамандер вернулся. Беда не приходит одна, не так ли?  
– Он консультант по этому делу, – безразличным тоном сообщил Грейвз в надежде, что она не заострит внимание на данном моменте.  
Не повезло.  
– О, тогда, полагаю, ты с нашего нового гостя глаз не спустишь.  
– Но…  
– И с его чемодана?  
Грейвз сдался.  
– Да, мэм. У Скамандера есть некоторый опыт в удержании обскуров и выслеживании магических существ.  
– Ты разъяснил ему условия найма?  
– Недвусмысленно.  
Пиквери проворчала:  
– Тогда хорошо. Полагаю, предыдущий опыт Скамандера и в самом деле может пригодиться. Я слышала, он работал с ними в Судане.  
– Тина Голдштейн так и подумала, – Грейвз никогда не был из тех, кто присваивает чужие заслуги.  
– Да, та девушка. В последнее время она подает весьма неплохие надежды. Может далеко пойти.  
– Неужели? Не заметил, – а еще у Грейвза не было привычки раздавать незаслуженную похвалу.  
– Осторожно, Персиваль, – холодно произнесла Пиквери. – Твое положение главы отдела не так прочно, как ты думаешь. Да, ты чистокровный и ты Грейвз, но с последнего раза, когда ты просил Конгресс проголосовать за тебя, любви у них к тебе не прибавилось. То, что ты попался Гриндевальду, едва ли этому поспособствовало. Если, чтобы избежать второй чистки, придется найти козла отпущения, я его найду.  
– Мне это прекрасно известно, мэм, – нейтрально ответил Грейвз, отказываясь реагировать на поддевку.  
– Найди Гриндевальда, прежде чем он нанесет еще больше ущерба. Найди этого обскура. И Мерлина ради, проследи, чтобы не сбежало ни одно из проклятых карманных чудовищ Скамандера. Свободен.  
Грейвз добрался до Отдела магической безопасности все еще не в духе после встречи, и потому, возможно, был с собравшимися подчиненными чуть более резок, чем обычно. К тому времени, когда все как следует пострадали, отчитались, получили задания и сбежали, Грейвз совсем позабыл о новом «консультанте», так что был весьма удивлен, обнаружив Ньюта у себя в кабинете спящим на одном из стульев для посетителей. Он заскрипел зубами. Все подчиненные знали, что стулья для посетителей у него стоят для галочки: никому, кто приходил к Грейвзу по какому-либо делу, не позволялось задерживаться настолько, чтобы начать впустую тратить его время. Когда Грейвз прошел в кабинет, крошечное зеленое насекомоподобное существо осторожно вылезло из кармана Ньюта и ткнуло его в шею.  
– Э? А. О! – Ньют выпрямился так резко, что едва не сбросил существо. – Простите. Я только. Все, кажется, были так заняты, и я точно не знал, куда идти, если не хочу путаться под ногами, а ни Тину, ни Куини не нашел… и вы сказали, что я прикреплен к вам, вот я и…  
Ньют неловко замолк.  
Грейвз сделал выдох. Он слишком устал, чтобы этим заниматься, да еще и с утра ничего не ел из-за того, в какое ужасное безобразие жизнь превратила этот день. Существо из веточек медленно опустилось назад в карман Ньюта, но не скрылось до конца, и в сознании медленно обрело четкость старое воспоминание.  
– Это… лукотрус, правильно? – нахмурившись, спросил Грейвз. – А где его дерево?  
Он замолчал: Ньют уставился на него с вытаращенными глазами, словно у Грейвза только что выросли рога.  
– Что?  
– Вы знаете, кто такие лукотрусы?  
– Вы бы удивились, узнав, какая большая доля контрабанды приходится на торговлю животными.  
В прошлом группа предприимчивых магов и ведьм даже создала солидных размеров преступную организацию, которая финансировалась исключительно за счет торговли частями тел магических существ, средства от которой отмывались через немажеские каналы. Не взорвись на Центральном вокзале перевозимый рог сносорога, авроры, вероятно, никогда бы и не узнали.  
– Да нет, вообще-то, – сухо ответил Ньют. – Я прекрасно знаю, почему проблема браконьерства стоит так остро. Это бешеные деньги.  
Он попытался загнать лукотруса обратно в карман пальто, но тот не спешил прятаться, продолжая настороженно смотреть на Грейвза.  
– Я, кажется, сказал вам оставить своих тварей у охраны, прежде чем идти к камерам.  
– Вы сказали оставить у охраны чемодан, – робко поправил его Ньют. – И потом, не вмешайся Пикетт, для нас все могло закончиться не лучшим образом.  
– Я собирался поговорить об этом, – сухо произнес Грейвз. – Спасибо, – поблагодарил он лукотруса; тот замер, листочки затрепетали. – Как вышло, что «Пикетт» смог увидеть обскура?  
Ньют почему-то снова уставился на него с округлившимися глазами, затем, похоже, стряхнул с себя это оцепенение, чем бы оно ни было вызвано.  
– Э… как вы и сказали, у лукотрусов есть, э, деревья, на которых они живут, и обычно это деревья, подходящие для изготовления волшебных палочек. Они очень восприимчивы к магии, – заговорив, Ньют оживился. – Как правило, они мирные существа, привязанные только к своему дереву, но Пикетт и его друзья ко мне довольно сильно прониклись, и…  
У Ньюта громко заурчало в животе, и он смущенно замолчал.  
– Простите.  
– Зачем же за это извиняться? – Грейвз бросил взгляд на часы. – Давайте. Заберите свой чемодан. Идем.  
– Куда? Вы разве не упоминали, что нам нужно поговорить?  
– Поговорим позже, – и потом, Тина уже, как она это называла, Проявила Инициативу, и, пока Грейвз получал по голове от начальства, устроила другим аврорам инструктаж от Ньюта о том, что он имел в виду, говоря об укрощении обскура.  
– Уже есть зацепка? – поднялся Ньют.  
– Нет, но мне сказали не спускать с вас глаз, а это, к сожалению, означает, что вы идете со мной, – не дав Ньюту запротестовать, Грейвз схватил его за локоть и вытащил палочку.

Когда в пустом кабинете, что называется, улеглась пыль, в дверь осторожно заглянули сестры Голдштейн.  
– И ты правда считаешь это хорошей идеей? – прошипела Тина.  
– На воздух пока ничего не взлетело, – как всегда оптимистично ответила Куини и похлопала сестру по плечу. – Доверься мне. Я знаю, что видела.

Они аппарировали в переулок напротив дома. Уворачиваясь от вечернего потока автомобилей, Грейвз потащил слабо протестующего Ньюта через дорогу. На авеню в Вест-Виллидж, по обеим сторонам которой выстроились элегантные особняки с ухоженными кустами и раскидистыми деревьями, начинал опускаться вечер. Когда Грейвз одной рукой зазвенел ключами, Ньют, слава Мерлину, умолк; Грейвз подчеркнуто толкнул его внутрь и закрыл дверь. И вздохнул.  
– Серьезно, Дейзи? Без этого никак?  
Домовая эльфийка, прищурившись, демонстративно приподняла мясницкий нож. Она была невысока даже для своего вида: лысая сморщенная головка едва доставала Грейвзу до колен.  
– Я слышала о побеге от Эльси из Вулворта. Второй раз врасплох не застанешь!  
Грейвз, нахмурившись, повернулся к Ньюту.  
– Меня что, действительно не отличить от Гриндевальда? Это страшно угнетает.  
– Ну, видите ли, оборотное зелье все-таки, – рассеянно отозвался уже очарованный оказавшимся рядом нечеловеческим существом Ньют. – Привет. Меня зовут Ньют. Очень рад встрече. Ты Дейзи, правильно? Чудесное имя.  
– Докажи, то ты и впрямь мой хозяин, – прорычала Дейзи, не обращая внимания на жалкие попытки Ньюта снискать ее расположение, – а то прибью тебя – и дружка твоего тоже – к двери вот этим тесаком!  
– Что, обоих сразу? – рассудительно поинтересовался Грейвз. – И честное слово, я ведь говорил. Я тебе не хозяин. Ты свободна с тех самых пор, как мне было восемь. Так что, ужин готов, или нам полагается сесть в гостиной и тихо умереть от голода?  
Дейзи осторожно на волосок опустила мясницкий нож, подозрительно переводя взгляд между Грейвзом и Ньютом.  
– Имя твоей любимой игрушки, когда тебе было восемь?  
– Что с ним?  
– Как ее звали? – брюзгливо произнесла Дейзи.  
– Серьезно?  
– Считаю до трех, потом в дело идет тесак.  
Раздраженный Грейвз бессильно поднял руки.  
– Ладно. Мистер. Печенька. Счастлива?  
– Ну вот, и не обязательно было так упираться, правда? – Дейзи опустила тесак окончательно. – И ты, вижу, не позаботился сказать, что приведешь гостя. Невероятно. Присаживайтесь за обеденный стол. Что-нибудь сооружу.  
Дейзи аппарировала, и Ньют широко улыбнулся.  
– Что еще? – проворчал Грейвз.  
– Мистер Печенька?  
– Больше. Ни слова, – они повесили пальто и устроились в обеденном зале, пока Дейзи, беспрестанно мрачно бормоча о неприятных сюрпризах, накрывала на двоих. Грейвз сказал ей: – Нужно будет еще приготовить ему комнату для гостей.  
– Эта деталь от меня почему-то совершенно ускользнула, – язвительно отозвалась Дейзи, спеша обратно на кухню. – Ведь в твоей-то постели никого уже несколько лет не было.  
Ньют покраснел до ушей. Грейвз вздохнул:  
– Что я говорил о лишней информации?  
– Твой род умрет вместе с тобой! – послышался с кухни приглушенный вопль Дейзи.  
– Стоило вас предупредить, – нейтрально произнес Грейвз. – По всей видимости, пока Гриндевальд притворялся мной, он погрузил ее в стазис и на несколько месяцев запихнул в кладовую. Теперь у нее серьезные проблемы с доверием.  
– Она свободна?  
– Освободил, когда мне было восемь. Я только что услышал по радио запись Геттисбергской речи и был под большим впечатлением.  
– Избавиться от меня пытался, вот что. Все пытается и пытается, – Дейзи материализовалась у его локтя и со страшным лицом подала суп. У Грейвза после ужасного дня аппетита не было, а вот Ньют уплетал, как одержимый, и добрался до десерта с такой скоростью, словно не ел несколько дней. Выражение лица Дейзи осталось прежним, но Грейвз видел, что она довольна.  
– Правда не могу, – запротестовал Ньют, когда Дейзи попыталась предложить ему еще кусок ананасового тарт-татена.  
– Приятно наконец-то готовить для кого-то, кто чувствует вкус еды, – язвительно сказала Дейзи, подчеркнуто взглянув через стол на Грейвза.  
– Мне страшно везет, – улыбнулся Ньют. – В последний раз, когда я был в Нью-Йорке, я остановился у еще одного потрясающего повара. У сестры Тины. Боюсь, правда, что когда она готовила для меня в первый раз, я был не совсем в том настроении, чтобы наслаждаться.  
– Да, – хмыкнула Дейзи. –Я так наделась на мисс Куини.  
Она вновь направилась на кухню.  
– Я что-то не то сказал? – заморгав, неловко спросил Ньют. – Со мной это часто бывает.  
Грейвз закатил глаза.  
– Не обращайте на нее внимания. Она не отстает от меня уже не первый год, подбивает своих родственников в МАКУСА помогать с подбором всех, кто хоть отчасти «подходит».  
– Род Грейвзов старый и известный, – осторожно произнес Ньют. –Одни из изначальных авроров…  
– Да-да, – раздраженно прервал его Грейвз. – Не начинайте. Итак. Собираетесь сегодня кормить своих тварей?  
Ньют вновь слегка побледнел.  
– …да?  
– Пусть вы и ваш чемодан здесь с позволения МАКУСА, – сказал Грейвз, – но это мой дом, и я предпочитаю полностью понимать, что в него приношу. Тем более что вы можете задержаться надолго.  
– О, – Ньют мгновение неуверенно смотрел на него, а затем, видимо, принял трудное решение. – Хорошо. Дейзи может пойти с нами.  
– Нет, не может, – спешно произнес Грейвз: Дейзи – как всегда крайне не вовремя – вновь появилась под локтем.  
– Кто-то назвал мое имя? – ласково поинтересовалась она.

– Еще не помер, хозяин?  
Грейвз бросил свирепый взгляд на верхнюю часть лестницы.  
– Мерлин, да еще и минуты не прошло. Сиди наверху. Что смешного? – рыкнул он на Ньюта, и тот быстро прикрыл рот. Они спустились в помещение, похожее на страшно захламленную лабораторию, полную шкафчиков с подписанными флаконами и утварью.  
– Вообще-то, она вас очень любит, – тихо произнес Ньют, пока они пробирались вперед.  
– Неужели? Не замечал, – съязвил Грейвз.  
– Если вы освободили ее в восемь лет, а она все еще здесь, и за домом очень хорошо следят, и, о да, – Ньют нервно посмеялся под многозначительным взглядом Грейвза, – и еще я не очень хорошо чувствую сарказм.  
– Потому я и не хотел, чтобы она сюда спускалась, – сказал Грейвз, пока они проталкивались к выходу. – Она всегда меня защищала и, как вы уже видели, не очень хорошо реагирует на… неожиданности…  
Внутреннее пространство чемодана Ньюта смутно представлялось Грейвзу подобием городского зоопарка: бетонные вольеры, которые легко чистить, клетки и несчастные твари в них. Это… это больше походило на карманную вселенную. Чары, лежавшие в основе великолепных участков естественной среды обитания, на которые делился просторный зал – от саванны до ветреной тундры, – стоили, должно быть, маленькое состояние. По-настоящему лишившись дара речи – а такое с ним случалось лишь несколько раз в жизни, – Грейвз безмолвно следовал за обходившим свои владения Ньютом.  
– Все в порядке? – озадаченно спросил тот, задавая корм сносорогу. – Вы совсем замолчали.  
– Просто, – Грейвз беспомощно махнул рукой на карманную саванну вокруг, – я не совсем этого ожидал.  
– Нет?  
– Я бывал в городском зоопарке.  
Лицо Ньюта на мгновение окаменело.  
– О, понятно. Ну. Чем я здесь, по-вашему, занимаюсь?  
Грейвз пожал плечами.  
– Вы коллекционер.  
Это было очевидно.  
– Нет, вовсе нет, – неожиданно резкий тон заставил Грейвза напрячься, но затем Ньют выдавил из себя улыбку. – Собирать и сохранять – не одно и то же. Коллекционеры не лучше браконьеров. Обычно это одни и те же люди.  
– И вот чем вы здесь занимаетесь, да? – с сомнением спросил Грейвз. – Сохранением. Последняя пара угробов в мире, да?  
– Так и думал, что вы их узнаете. На черном рынке их рога стоят целое состояние как ингредиенты для зелий, – недовольно произнес Ньют. – И что вы хотите сказать?  
– Если осталась всего одна пара, разве это не значит, что по сути они вымерли?  
– Надежда есть всегда, – убежденно ответил Ньют. – Да, они на грани, но еще не исчезли.  
Грейвз покачал головой.  
– Вы обречены на поражение и подходите к проблеме не с той стороны.  
Ньюта это задело.  
– Что вы имеете в виду? – натянуто сказал он.  
– Как я понимаю, не сохранив места обитания, не сохранить и животных. В какой-то мере вы это понимаете, потому и разделили чемодан вот так, а не на клетки, верно? Но из-за нас и немагов места в мире становится все меньше и меньше. Единственные магические существа, для которых есть заповедники, – единороги.  
– Знаю, думаете, не знаю? – яростно ответил Ньют. Эта внезапная вспышка походила на нападение безобидной на вид нелетающей птички и точно так же привела Грейвза в замешательство. – Я никогда не был хорош в общении, не говоря уже о том, чтобы убеждать важных людей мне помочь. Мы живем в сумасшедшем мире. Предложи кто-нибудь уничтожить Статую Свободы, бьюсь об заклад: шуметь будут все, что маги, что магглы. Но когда мы теряем существ, живущих рядом с нами века, тысячелетия? Всем плевать. Кажется невероятным, что мы ценим книги, артефакты и здания – только не живых существ.  
– Можно… и так на это посмотреть, – осторожно произнес Грейвз. Сносорог беспокойно поглядывал на них. К счастью, Ньют, все еще хмурясь, оставил сектор саванны и отправился кормить окками.  
– Мне как-то сказали, что да, надо спасти окками, – проворчал он. – У них ведь скорлупки серебряные, такая польза! Польза, ха! С какой стати мы требуем, чтобы животные оправдывали свое существование? Перед нами оправдывали? Они должны приносить нам пользу, чтобы заслуживать жизни? Простите, – вдруг извинился он. – Я не собирался наваливать на вас все это. Я же все-таки у вас в гостях.  
– Все нормально, я с вами согласен. Это и в самом деле печально, – ведь Грейвз провел в чемодане еще совсем немного времени, но уже встретил несколько животных, которых предпочел бы людям. Особенно своим коллегам.  
– О, ну, э, – Ньют отчего-то в очередной раз залился краской, вдруг подхватил одного из окками и всучил его Грейвзу. – Вот, возьмите! Она очень дружелюбная!  
– Разве не один из них разнес часть «Мэйсис»? – Грейвз с опаской держал маленькую синекрылую змейку на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
– Она… не специально?  
– Ньютон Скамандер, – криво усмехнувшись, сказал Грейвз и спешно вернул окками в гнездо, – вас надо изолировать от общества.


	3. Chapter 3

По мнению Грейвза, весь смысл подъема к горделивым вершинам руководящего поста заключался в том, чтобы участвовать в полевой работе стало ниже его достоинства, и ею занимались бы незадачливые подчиненные. По крайней мере, в идеальном мире. Однако, учитывая, как мало толку в последнее время было от этих самых подчиненных, Грейвз скрепя сердце отправился по наводке лично, хотя и позволил войти первыми толпе младших авроров. Крепко прикованный рядом с кассой, удрученный Трескотт хмуро смотрел, как невезучих посетителей его магазина уводят для оформления документов.  
– Да ладно вам, мистер Грейвз, – заныл Трескотт. – Я ж тише воды, вы же знаете. Ну ладно вам. В чем дело?  
Грейвз недобро взглянул на него. Трескотту шел шестой десяток; ссутулившись, он стоял над исчерченной царапинами дубовой стойкой – повидавший жизнь старик, чьи длинные седые волосы давно играли отступление поверх помятых ушей. Когда-то, в молодости, Трескотт был профессиональным боксером – по крайней мере, пока МАКУСА не прикрыла все подпольные ринги для боев с применением магии. Может, однажды могучее тело и усохло, а сам Трескотт делал все, чтобы казаться жалким, но от Грейвза не ускользнуло то, как он то и дело поглядывал на выход.  
– Пол Трескотт, – кивнул на него Грейвз, когда Ньют осторожно подошел поближе. – Торговец с черного рынка. Крупный игрок в Нью-Йорке. Обычно мы терпим таких, как он… в разумных пределах.  
Ньют прочистил горло.  
– Да, я наслышан о мистере Трескотте.  
В его голосе послышалось легкое напряжение, теперь знакомое Грейвзу, и Ньют, прищурившись, окинул взглядом переполненный людьми подвальный магазин. Большинство побрякушек, трав и заготовленных частей тел животных сами по себе не относились к запрещенным, и среди них было много редкостей.  
– До нас дошли слухи, – скучающим тоном начал Грейвз, – что у тебя хранятся запрещенные товары первого класса. Ты же знаешь, я этого не люблю.  
– Мистер Грейвз, – взмолился Трескотт, – ложь, это все гнусная ложь. Я знаю свое место. Я бы в жизни не стал вас злить. На улице только об этом и разговоров. Никогда не иди против мистера Грейвза, он сотрет тебя в порошок…  
– Не утомляй меня своей лестью. Итак. Быть может, ты слышал: МАКУСА вчера упустила важного гостя.  
Взгляд Трескотта перескочил на лицо Грейвза, затем обратно на дверь и наконец опустился на стойку.  
– Я… понятия не имею, о чемхиих!  
Грейвз покрепче сжал загривок Трескотта, щеку и челюсть которого насильно познакомил с дубовой стойкой.  
– И снова скучно. Ты начинаешь утомлять меня, старик.  
– Не знаю, о чем вы! – взвизгнул Трескотт. – Не вру я! Помилуйте, сэр!  
– Сюда, – позвал Ньют, скрытый за теснящимися стеллажами. Грейвз неохотно отпустил Трескотта и махнул рукой ближайшему из авроров, чтобы тот за ним присмотрел. Он обнаружил Ньюта на коленях в углу магазина – тот снимал коробки с ничем не примечательного на вид чемодана.  
– Это?..  
Ньют кивнул.  
– Большинство из других вещей в магазине пыльные. Они явно стоят для вида. Настоящий товар должен храниться где-то еще, и они знают, что аврорам ничего не стоит обнаружить двойные стены и полы даже при рутинной проверке. А вот чемоданы вроде этого часто остаются незамеченными.  
– Чемоданы вроде вашего.  
Ньют устало улыбнулся.  
– А где я его, по-вашему, достал? Конфисковал в таком же магазине. И да, в самом начале? Внутри действительно были только бетон да клетки.  
Он собрался открыть крышку, и Грейвз схватил его за запястье.  
– Постойте. Первыми пойдем мы.  
– Я в состоянии позаботиться о себе.  
– Не сомневаюсь, но я терпеть не могу бумажную работу, которая возникает, когда под ногами путаются гражданские, – отозвался Грейвз; ответом ему стал удивленный смешок.  
Не то чтобы это была шутка, но по крайней мере Ньют отступился, пока Грейвз, раздавая приказы, вернулся ко входу в магазин. Он не стал спускаться вместе с подчиненными, но особенного сопротивления те все равно не встретили. Когда прятавшихся увели – двое даже оказались в розыске – Грейвз, получив сообщение, что все чисто, прошел вниз по лестнице.  
Внутри стоял чудовищный смрад. В чемодане у Ньюта пахло чем-то теплым, звериным, хотя присутствовали и нотки травы и земли – возможно, их добавили чарами. Трескотта такие мелочи не заботили: от вони слезились глаза, и Грейвз заметил, как один из авроров, плотно зажав рот ладонью, поспешно аппарировал прочь – вероятно, чтобы стошнило не здесь, а в ближайшем переулке. Внутри чемодан был меньше, чем у Ньюта: фонари освещали ряд запертых стеклянных шкафов, во всех – запрещенные артефакты от третьего до парочки первого класса.  
За шкафами обнаружился источник смрада – гребаный единорог: запертый в проржавевшей клетке, слишком узкой, чтобы он мог развернуться, со спутанной шерстью, обтянутыми потускневшей шкурой ребрами, стоящий в собственном дерьме. Клетку явно сто лет не чистили. Рог давно отрезали под самый корень, а на шее и между ребрами виднелись три небрежно заткнутых металлических штыря с со срезанными концами.  
За спиной у Грейвза Ньют издал придушенный скорбный звук.  
Грейвз инстинктивно схватил Ньюта за запястье, но тот вырвался и бросился вперед. У клетки он притормозил, но единорог лишь устало следил за его приближением, а когда Ньют осторожно ощупал шею, только слабо всхрапнул. Грейвз подошел, взглянув на стоявший рядом на каталке хирургический лоток. В ведре под каталкой лежали заляпанные пробирки, рядом со свертком, похоже, грубых медицинских инструментов, стояли наготове чистые. Уроды.  
– Убивший единорога навлекает на себя проклятие, – тихо сказал Ньют, – но чтобы пустить ему кровь, убивать не обязательно.  
– Постоянные катетеры, – мрачно добавил Грейвз, открывая стоявший на каталке ящик. Тот был полон уже заранее охлажденных пустых бутылочек, только и ждущих, чтобы их наполнили.  
– Только взгляните на его бедные ноги, он бережет одну, – Ньют, не обращая внимания на грязь, опустился на колени и осторожно поднял одно из задних копыт. – Гноится, и, вероятно, уже довольно давно, он ведь так ослаб и не может излечиться в полной мере, как было бы со здоровым. У обычной лошади инфекция была бы куда хуже, но она все равно явно причиняет боль. Шшш, – успокаивающе сказал Ньют беспокойно заржавшему единорогу, принявшемуся переступать тремя здоровыми ногами и размахивать спутанным хвостом. – Мы вытащим тебя отсюда.  
– Жить будет?  
– Да, они довольно крепкие, – Ньют выпрямился и поморщился, когда единорог угрожающе обнажил зубы. – Мерлин, взгляните. Он грыз решетку: зубы обломаны.  
Грейвз обернулся к шкафам, где уже старательно составляли опись содержимого несколько его подчиненных.  
– Ты и ты, – наугад ткнул он пальцем, – помогите мистеру Скамандеру с единорогом. Я возвращаюсь наверх – пообщаюсь с мистером Трескоттом… поближе.

По возвращении в штаб-квартиру, в допросной, Трескотт быстро бросил изображать невинность, особенно когда стало очевидно: Грейвз не поверит в то, что чемодан оставил один из так кстати подвернувшихся покупателей.  
– Я никому не причинял вреда, – все защищался Трескотт. – Это ведь всего лишь животное. И это работает, правда работает. Людей лечит. Ко мне возвращаются, спасибо говорят, говорят, это по-настоящему спасло детей, жен, понимаете?  
– Прямо сейчас мне нет дела ни до твоих жалких оправданий, – резко ответил ему Грейвз, – ни до того, что тобой двигало. Согласно наводке, ты был единственным надежным поставщиком крови единорога в этой части страны, но три месяца назад продавать прекратил. Почему? Пускать кровь ты явно продолжал.  
– Ну, э, понимаете, мистер Грейвз, он сильно ослабел и…  
– Много веков назад, – скривив губы, начал Грейвз, – на этом месте я, вероятно, подумал бы, а не переломать ли тебе пальцы. Или, скажем, поджечь руку и заставить смотреть. Но ныне у нас есть более простой вариант. Ты можешь сказать, кому сбывал весь товар, – или я могу попросить палачей с подземных этажей вытянуть это из тебя и залить в бассейн памяти. В последнее время работы у них мало, они будут очень рады с тобой пообщаться. Может, не остановятся, даже когда мы получим, что хотим, как думаешь?  
– Мистер Грейвз!  
– Увы, за то, что ты сделал с единорогом, не казнят, – холодно произнес Грейвз, – но, думаю, у тебя в шкафу было достаточно предметов первого класса, чтобы то, что от тебя останется, провело много времени в Азкабане, с дементорами. И так уж получилось, что у нас уже ждет транспорт, пусть пассажир, для которого он предназначался, и сбежал. Ты можешь подойти в качестве замены.  
Трескотт раскололся. Грейвз оставил подчиненного протоколировать показания, написал первичный отчет для Пиквери и отправился на поиски своего гостя. Пожалуй, не было ничего удивительного в том, что обнаружился тот дома, в чемодане; глазам пришедшего Грейвза предстала Дейзи, тащившая вниз по лестнице ведро горячей чистой воды.  
– О, вернулся, – она, нахмурившись, замолчала. – Или нет?  
– Может, хватит уже этих проблем с доверием? – раздраженно ответил Грейвз. – Крайне маловероятно, что Гриндевальду хватит глупости дважды прибегнуть к одному и тому же трюку, ясно тебе? Скамандер внизу? С единорогом?  
– Да-да, бедный зверь, – Дейзи, цепляясь одной рукой, продолжила спуск по лестнице. – Я давно уже живу на этом свете, и иногда мне кажется, что… нет в мире тварей хуже людей.  
– Спорить не буду.  
Грейвз последовал за ней вниз и через лабораторию. Ньют выделил новый участок рядом со сносорогом, и один из авроров Грейвза занимался тем, что накладывал на ткань чары, имитирующие лесную чащу. Дерн, похоже, только-только положили, новенькое дерево тоже казалось свежевкопанным. Под деревом второй подчиненный чистил скребницей зарывшегося мордой в торбу с кормом единорога. Избавившийся от пальто Ньют, закатав рукава, стоял на коленях, распаривая поврежденное копыто единорога в тазу с водой.  
– На воду нельзя воздействовать магией, – сказал Ньют подошедшему Грейвзу, – когда у животного сама кровь волшебная, это может сыграть коварную роль. Простите за все это беспокойство, – обратился он к Дейзи; та фыркнула и помогла ему сменить воду.  
– Еще одно «простите», и на ужин будет жидкая овсянка. Еще воды? Мыла? Чаю?  
– Чаю, пожалуйста, если не очень трудно.  
Дейзи перевела взгляд на подчиненных – те сразу вопросительно посмотрели на Грейвза. Он прищурился, и авроры поспешно замотали головами.  
– Ну ладно. Чай на одного.  
– А мне кофе, – беззаботным тоном сообщил ей Грейвз; Дейзи вновь фыркнула, но молча прошла мимо. Он был слегка удивлен: как правило, Дейзи недолюбливала «бесполезных» людей, то есть не членов и не потенциально подходящих кандидатов в члены семьи. – Нам сейчас немного не хватает людей. Эти двое вам еще нужны?  
– Нет, спасибо за помощь, – явно думая о чем-то своем, сказал им Ньют. Грейвз отпустил их и осмотрел наведенные на ткань чары – достаточно простые. Он все доделал и вернулся к дереву, как раз когда вновь показалась Дейзи – с чаем, кофе, кексами и печеньем. Не обращая внимания на подозрительно нахмурившегося Грейвза, она с деловым видом поспешила прочь – надо думать, собираясь все переставить в охваченной беспорядком лаборатории Ньюта.  
– Он… странно подобрел? – глотнув кофе, произнес Грейвз. На месте твари он уже сделал бы все возможное в попытке разделаться с ближайшим из хилых людишек. Животные, похоже, не отличались злопамятностью.  
– Единороги умные. Гелиос перестал лягаться сразу, как только понял, что я пришел помочь. Правда, сомневаюсь, что с такими зубами когда-нибудь смогу вернуть его на волю. Он может есть один только протертый овес. Надеюсь, зубы восстановятся, но рог не отрос, так что уверенности мало, а доступная литература по единорогам в основном сосредоточена на крови и рогах, – Ньют поднялся, вытирая руки. Стоило ему оказаться в своей стихии, рядом с нуждающимся в помощи существом, как от робости не осталось и следа. – От меня что-то нужно?  
– Только кое-какая информация. Сколько крови, по-вашему, от него получил Трескотт за последние три месяца?  
– Из-за природы единорогов сказать трудно, и под конец его, похоже, кормили одним овсом, – Ньют вздохнул. – Учитывая его состояние и предел того, что он мог бы перенести, сказал бы, что они пускали ему не меньше пары пинт крови в неделю.  
Это была плохая новость.  
– Вы говорили Тине и остальным, что успешное укрощение обскура означает контролируемое слияние с его разрушительной силой. Нечто вроде процесса самого создания обскура, только маг становится носителем по собственной воле.  
Ньют кивнул.  
– Когда я… извлек обскура… носительница не выжила. После ее смерти я его сохранил, – Ньют, сжав кулаки, на мгновение отвернулся, словно стараясь взять себя в руки. – Оказавшись вне стазисного поля, сам по себе он бы со временем рассеялся.  
– Криденс Бэрбоун, если верить отчетам, вообще сам превратился в обскура.  
– Да. Это был особый случай, и у Криденса было куда больше нераскрытой силы, чем у ребенка, которому я не сумел помочь. К тому же, Криденс был старше, и, как вы, возможно, слышали, его обскур был гораздо сильнее. Он тянул из него магию куда дольше и активнее.  
– Итак, – устало произнес Грейвз, – если Гриндевальд позволил обскуру месяц от себя подпитываться…  
– Это объясняет и то, почему обскур набрал силу, и то, как он с ним сроднился. Шаман упоминал, что его предшественнику удалось ненадолго вознестись, но тот очень быстро угас: сгнил заживо. Я так и сказал Тине и остальным.  
– И тут в игру вступает кровь единорога, – тихо продолжил Грейвз. – Это была идея Тины – разузнать, не покупал и не продавал ли ее кто в последнее время. С Трескоттом нам повезло, но на всякий случай устроим обыски у других известных торговцев с черного рынка города. Не беспокойтесь, – добавил Грейвз, когда Ньют открыл рот, – я дам вам знать, если мы найдем живым еще кого-нибудь.  
– Если предположить, что в последние месяцы Трескотт продавал кровь только Гриндевальду, – поморщившись, сказал Ньют, – на какое-то время ее должно хватить. Наверное. Он мог уже покинуть Нью-Йорк. У него же вроде бы где-то есть цитадель?  
– Нурменгард, – мрачно кивнул Грейвз. – Дамблдор присматривает за ней на случай, если Гриндевальд вернется. Тогда мы будем вынуждены в очередной раз пойти в прямое наступление. Дамблдор потянет в министерстве за все ниточки, какие только сможет, чтобы собрать более полноценную группировку авроров.  
Тогда Пиквери придется просто смириться с позором, а Грейвзу, вероятно, уйти в отставку. Эта неприятная мысль безобразной опухолью засела в кишках.  
– У него не хватит сил такому противостоять, – с сомнением в голосе ответил ни о чем из этого не догадывавшийся Ньют, – не думаю. Криденсу было не занимать мощи, и все равно он… Ему нужно больше времени. Думаю, поэтому Гриндевальд сбежал именно сейчас. Он не мог рисковать и давать нам шанс обнаружить и забрать обскура.  
– Это все еще реально? Забрать его?  
– Не знаю, – бессильно произнес Ньют, – возможно. Да, обскур – сгусток магической силы, но не только, это еще и порождение сильных эмоций. Порождение ярости – определенно. Но обычно измученные дети просто хотят освободиться. Сбежать. Именно так я смог полностью отделить того обскура от носителя. В сердце своем это сила, стремящаяся к движению. Она хочет освободиться, насколько вообще способна чего-то хотеть.  
– То есть у нас еще может быть шанс.  
– Вероятно. Думаю, да. Иначе зачем возиться, зачем держать обскура невидимым, в пузыре и вне камеры? Просто в надежде случайно застать вас врасплох? Думаю, вероятнее, что Гриндевальд мог подпитывать его лишь понемногу, и сидел в камере не потому, что хотел, а потому, что пока не мог рисковать и пытаться сбежать. Должно быть, он планировал перестраховаться и призвать его во время перевозки, но мы не оставили ему выбора. Они еще не слились окончательно.  
– У обскура Криденса запала хватило только на несколько кварталов, потом пришлось спуститься под землю.  
Ньют кивнул.  
– Если Гриндевальд все еще в городе, он, вероятно, там же. Обскура ребенка я тоже нашел под землей – ему пришлась по вкусу система катакомб.  
Восхитительно.  
– Мы так и думали, – это был сущий кошмар, даже задействовав всех до единого, полностью прочесать подземный Нью-Йорк не представлялось возможным. – Есть идеи?  
Ньют запоздало налил себе стынущего чая.  
– В Судане обскур девочки поначалу все старался попасть в знакомые ей места, места, о которых в прошлом сохранились мощные приятные воспоминания. Что касается Криденса, как я понимаю, он был… немного более мстительным обскуром. Он нападал на тех, кто причинил ему боль.  
– Все дороги ведут в Нурменгард? – а ведь какая у Грейвза была карьера.  
– Если все так, как мы думаем, полагаю, да, – рассудил Ньют. Стоявший сзади единорог слегка подтолкнул его под локоть, и он быстро развернулся, осмотрел единорога и убрал торбу. – Хотя бы Гелиоса спасли. Бедняга. Хотел бы я, чтобы от меня было больше пользы. Имей мы дело просто с обычным обскуром, я бы знал, что делать, но сейчас мы все в незнакомой ситуации.  
На Ньюта, гладившего единорога под сенью свежевкопанного дубка, было приятно смотреть… и Грейвзу в голову пришла припозднившаяся идея.  
– Знаете, а вы еще можете помочь.  
Ньют не колебался ни секунды:  
– Что от меня требуется?  
– Насколько вы дружны с Куини Голдштейн?  
Ньют бросил на него озадаченный взгляд.  
– Ну, мы, наверное, друзья? Она кажется очень приятным человеком. А что?  
– Предложите ей временную работу – работу вашего агента, – увидев, что это лишь сбило Ньюта с толку еще сильнее, Грейвз нетерпеливо напомнил ему: – Вы сказали, что не очень хорошо сходитесь с людьми, – она же добивается своего необыкновенно легко, и не только благодаря природным талантам.  
– Ну ладно, да, это я видел, – все еще недоумевая, согласился Ньют. – Но с кем мы должны поговорить?  
Грейвз хищно улыбнулся. Это могло дать ему – и Отделу магической безопасности – немного драгоценной свободы движения в их поисках накачанного магией беглого преступника.  
– Вас ждет знакомство с независимой прессой.


	4. Chapter 4

Штаб-квартира «Нью-Йоркского Призрака» располагалась в квартале от Вулворт-билдинг, и ее даже было видно из кабинета Пиквери. Грейвз знал об этом, потому что как-то раз ему пришлось отговаривать мадам президента, всерьез размышлявшую о локальном пламенном нарушении Статута о секретности. Позже она говорила, что пошутила, но Грейвза было не так-то легко провести.  
В самом здании Грейвз оказался впервые, хотя несколько раз появлялся на первой полосе в качестве главы Отдела магического правопорядка. Как и в Вулворт-билдинг, холл представлял собой людской муравейник, кишевший изображавшими бурную деятельность подчиненными, – и, как и в Вулворт-билдинг, лицо Грейвза тут же притянуло взгляды. Когда Элиас Сантос, главный редактор, охотно поприветствовал и поспешно повел их к лифтам, в холле зашушукались.  
– Очень, очень рад снова вас видеть, мистер Грейвз, – живо произнес он. – И, конечно, ваших гостей.  
Он бросил на Ньюта и Куини полный неприкрытого агрессивного любопытства взгляд матерого журналиста. Сантос был человек невысокий и жилистый, его бритая голова была чуть выше уровня плеч Куини, рукава – закатаны, жилет – заляпан чернилами, и весь он чуть ли не вибрировал от переполнявшей энергии. Грейвз был шапочно знаком с ним в Ильверморни – они оба были студентами Гром-птицы – и в ту пору его недолюбливал.  
Годы спустя его мнение не изменилось.  
– Рад встрече, – коротко ответил он. – Это Ньют Скамандер – магозоолог, сейчас консультирует Отдел магического правопорядка, и его менеджер Куини Голдштейн.  
Куини одарила Сантоса ослепительной улыбкой:  
– Такая честь встретить вас, сэр! – восторженно пожимая ему руку, живо начала она, вырядившаяся в оттеняющее пшеничные волосы платье насыщенного синего цвета. – Я читала столько ваших статей. Я ваша большая поклонница.  
Перед лицом прямо-таки осязаемого восхищения со стороны Куини часть бульдожьего напора как будто оставила Сантоса, и Грейвз старательно подавил ухмылку.  
– О… всегда приятно встретить счастливого читателя, – ошарашенно моргнул Сантос. – Должен сказать, что, когда вы сообщили, что у вас есть для меня сенсационный материал, я как-то не ожидал, что вы придете… с гостями, мистер Грейвз.  
– Вы поймете, что они здесь не случайно, – ответил Грейвз и пропускал мимо ушей все прочие вопросы, пока Сантос наконец не закрыл за ними дверь защищенной заклинаниями переговорной на этаже, где располагалась редакция. Судя по тому немногому, что Грейвз увидел по дороге, та представляла собой заповедник упорядоченного хаоса, в котором обреченно барахтались, пытаясь плыть против течения, разнообразные журналисты и служащие. Все это приятно напоминало штаб-квартиру МАКУСА.  
– Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь. Итак, в чем дело? – заинтересованно спросил Сантос, когда все разместились.  
Грейвз взглянул на Ньюта: секунду поколебавшись, тот кивнул.  
– Будет лучше, если вы все увидите своими глазами.  
Куини явно была в чемодане не впервые, но, судя по счастливой улыбке, предыдущие впечатления явно никак не повлияли на ощущение чуда, определенно посетившее ее в окружении того, во что Ньют, несомненно, вложил всего себя. Пораженный Сантос тоже притих, без вопросов позволяя вести себя к новому дому единорога и переводя взгляд широко распахнутых глаз с одного чуда на другое.  
– Бедняжка, – опечаленно произнесла Куини, когда при их приближении единорог, разнервничавшись от появления зрителей, резво прохромал за дерево и встал, всхрапывая и роя копытом землю.  
– Нужно будет сегодня вечером еще раз отмочить копыто, а потом поработать над зубами, но он придет в норму, – заверил ее Ньют.  
– Это… да это же просто изумительно, – наконец обрел дар речи Сантос. – Настоящий зоопарк в багаже! Я повидал немало чудес по всему миру, но с этим ничто не сравнится. Невероятно.  
– Сегодня утром Отдел магического правопорядка нагрянул с рейдом к торговцу с черного рынка, – коротко кивнул Грейвз на единорога. – Его нашли среди прочей контрабанды первого класса. Единорога несколько месяцев держали в клетке и пускали ему кровь. Мы отдали его в опытные руки мистера Скамандера.  
– Ах да… кровь единорога… у нее целительные свойства?   
Ньют вытянулся, сжав губы, но Куини быстро коснулась его запястья и нацелила на ничего не подозревающего редактора еще одну ослепительную улыбку:  
– Да-да, конечно. Но вы же знаете, большинство медицинских проблем можно решить множеством куда менее жестоких способов! И те, кто причиняет вред единорогу, оказываются прокляты. Право, ужасный бизнес, как ни посмотри, и жутко бессердечный. Видели бы вы клетку, в которой держали бедное существо. Мистер Скамандер в своих путешествиях повидал все это и даже вещи похуже, стараясь сохранить все странное и чудесное, что есть в нашем мире. Он рассказывает обо всем этом в своей новой книге.   
Сантос записывал.  
– Мистер Грейвз, вы тоже считаете, что кровь единорога проклята, кто бы ее ни пролил?  
Грейвз пожал плечами.  
– Запрещенные товары запрещены не просто так, и, как уже говорила мисс Голдштейн, существуют законные и более безопасные альтернативы, если только вы пытаетесь лечить не последствия применения запрещенной магии, а к адептам темных искусств у меня сочувствия нет. И все же спрос на разнообразную контрабанду остается печально высоким. Сегодняшний улов оценивается в сто пятьдесят тысяч драготов. Мы проводим аналогичные рейды по всему городу в рамках крупной операции.  
Вот это Сантоса проняло, он присвистнул. Деньги производили впечатление на прессу по всему миру – что магическую, что немажескую.   
– Я и не представлял, что торговля на черном рынке приносит такой доход.  
– Она часто становится источником финансирования крупных преступных организаций, – ответил Грейвз и хлопнул Ньюта по плечу. – Но мистер Скамандер, с его-то опытом, уверен, сможет лучше рассказать вам о том, как с этим обстоят дела в мире. И показать вам побольше своей коллекции. Голдштейн, на два слова.  
Куини любезно последовала за ним подальше от участка единорога, где Сантос столь же любезно начал расспрашивать Ньюта о книге.  
– Сэр? – спросила она, как только они с Грейвзом, вероятно, оказались вне зоны слышимости.  
– О другой проблеме ни слова. И присматривайте за Скамандером.  
На лице Ньюта начала проступать паника.  
Куини кивнула:  
– Конечно, сэр.  
– Но вообще, постарайтесь, чтобы лицо Скамандера как-нибудь оказалось на первой полосе. Расхвалите книгу, распишите картину с единорогом – сделайте все, что потребуется. Вы лучше меня знаете, как обработать Сантоса, – Грейвз взглянул на часы. – Я возвращаюсь в штаб-квартиру. Если Сантосу понадобится от меня цитата, пусть звонит в офис, но я бы предпочел свести контакты с газетами к минимуму.  
– Удачи, – мягко произнесла Куини и широко улыбнулась. – Спасибо вам. Если больше людей будет понимать, что пытается сделать Ньют, ему это очень поможет.  
– Я делаю это не по доброте душевной, – напомнил ей Грейвз и поспешил уйти, пока Сантос не попытался добыть Официальное Заявление.

Вторую из сестер Голдштейн Грейвз обнаружил стоящей в коридоре у двери своего кабинета и держащей перед собой пачку записей, словно щит.   
– Судя по первым отчетам, Гриндевальд действительно скрылся в подземке, – сообщила она, протягивая Грейвзу фотографию зияющей в дорожном полотне дыры в паре кварталов от Вулворт-билдинг.  
– И?  
– Информаторы говорят, что немаги сообщали об отключениях света от ратуши до Бликер-стрит, потом ничего.   
– Поиски покупателя что-нибудь дали? – Трескотт описал женщину, оплачивавшую и забиравшую из магазина упакованную кровь.  
– Можно и так сказать, – скривилась Тина. – Ее нашел бездомный-немаг. Все совпадает вплоть до темно-красного пальто, о котором говорил Трескотт. Мы забрали тело из немажеского участка, она в морге.  
День становился все лучше и лучше.  
Пока они спускались на лифте, Тина закончила доклад. В МАКУСА присматривали за всеми немажескими моргами на случай, если маг или ведьма тем или иным путем уйдет из жизни, и ими по случайности займутся представители закона с той стороны. Кристин Максимилиан родилась в Кентукки в семье немагов, после Ильверморни переехала в Нью-Йорк в попытке заработать состояние, быстро оказалась на мели, сменила несколько мест работы и в итоге оказалась в баре Грира в качестве одной из «официанток».  
– Привести Грира на допрос, – тот предпочитал торговать больше телами, чем информацией, и был в городе главным конкурентом Гнарлака.  
– Мы работаем над этим, сэр.  
Это был хороший знак. Возможно, деятельность подчиненных вновь стала почти эффективной.  
В морге поддерживали постоянный холод. Несмотря на все старания персонала, чары все-таки не полностью подавляли витавший по каменным залам запах смерти. Тело каждого американского мага или ведьмы из Нью-Йорка и пригородов в итоге обрабатывали здесь, в большинстве случаев – быстро. Некоторые, вроде Максимилиан, были лишены этой роскоши. В бытность свою младшим аврором Грейвз оказывался здесь не меньше двух раз в неделю, затем, по мере продвижения по карьерной лестнице, все реже и реже. Впрочем, не то чтобы за все последние десятилетия морг в чем-то изменился.  
Как и главный судебно-медицинский эксперт.  
Технически Алисса Лян была мертва, и, если верить официальным записям, уже по крайней мере век; она просто решила, что не позволит смерти помешать работе. Ходили слухи, что умерла она на рабочем месте, в инциденте с «клиентом», который оказался не так мертв, как все считали, но точно никто не знал. В отличие от большинства виденных Грейвзом призраков, она не всегда представала в той одежде, в которой умерла: сегодня она была в белом костюме. Нахмурив изборожденное морщинами строгое полупрозрачное лицо, она в буквальном смысле слова нависала над плечом нынешней своей помощницы.  
– Мистер Грейвз, – бросила Лян, – наконец-то. Я послала за вами Голдштейн вот уже полчаса назад.  
– Прошу прощения, был занят другими делами, – за годы работы у каждого из авроров – молодого ли, старого ли, чистокровного или нет, – складывалось одно и то же впечатление: морг – владения Лян, и она правит ими твердой рукой, кто бы ни занимал в данный момент пост главы Отдела магического правопорядка. – Что у вас для меня есть?  
– Ведьма, тридцать два года, – указала Лян на обнаженный бледный труп на каталке.  
– Серьезно? – уставился на него Грейвз. Кожа была тонка, словно пергамент, покрыта морщинами и возрастными пятнами и от старости складками лежала на изможденном лице. Мертвые глаза Максимилиан были мутны от катаракт. – То есть прошу, продолжайте, – поспешно добавил он, когда Лян, раздраженная тем, что ее перебили, обратила на него недобрый взгляд.  
– Тридцать два года по документам, – тут же смягчилась она, – восемьдесят три – по состоянию зубов и костей. Вероятная причина смерти – сердечный приступ. Время смерти, я бы сказала, сегодня около часа ночи. Никаких признаков борьбы, переломов, следов на коже. В желудке пусто. А теперь взгляните-ка.  
Лян подлетела к голове Максимилиан и дала знак молодой помощнице – та осторожно приподняла верхнюю часть черепа и отложила ее в сторону. Кость разрезали аккуратно, но мозг внутри был… вероятно, наиболее подходящим словом здесь было «каша», хотя масса осталась густой и липла к стенкам черепа вместо того, чтобы вытекать наружу. По залу вдруг распространился запах тухлятины, слишком долго пробывшего на солнце мяса, но чары быстро сделали свое дело.  
– Это… – Грейвз попытался обратиться мыслями к обширному числу темных заклинаний, с которыми ему не повезло столкнуться или услышать за годы работы, но не смог припомнить ничего подобного. – Есть идеи?  
– Это еще не все, вот, ее вещи, – Лян перелетела к стоящему в стороне столу. Вымытые хирургические инструменты аккуратно сложили на дальнем конце и освободили место для того, что было при Максимилиан. Большую часть стола занимало красное пальто. Содержимое карманов и сумочки разложили и снабдили бирками. В основном все было невинно: косметика, кошелек с монетами, чеки. И палочка.  
Та треснула по всей длине, а сердцевина, какой бы она ни была, тоже превратилась в кашу, даже часть дерева окостенела. Грейвз поежился.  
– Это какая-то разновидность… увядания? Я еще не видел подобных внешних проявлений.  
– Из нее выкачали магию, – мрачно ответила Лян, – и не только из палочки – из безразмерного зеркальца в пудренице, средства для маскировки изъянов на коже, даже из фляжки с веселящей водой.  
Мог ли обскур подпитываться не только магией носителя? Или это был кто-то совсем другой?  
– Где ее нашли? – спросил Грейвз у Тины.  
– В переулке в квартале от ее квартиры. Убийца не стал ее прятать. Квартиру обыскивают, – Тина сверилась с записями. – Лэйси обойдет друзей и родственников.  
– Возможно, ее убило что-то другое, но я в этом сомневаюсь: многовато совпадений. Приведите Трескотта, пусть опознает. Если продавец именно она, проследите деньги. Если она передавала кровь Гриндевальду, я хочу знать, как, где и почему они встретились.  
Парившая у каталки Лян сжала губы.  
– Гриндевальд, да? Я надеялась, что это не он. Как вы его назвали, обскуром?  
– Думаю, технически он сейчас скорее обскуриал.  
Лян махнула рукой, не удостоив исправление своим вниманием.  
– Когда я была девочкой, в Китае все еще правила династия Цин. Интересные были времена: восстания, опиумные войны, войны с Японией… вы знали, что в Азии всего одна школа магии? И она в Японии, так что о нас, остальных, кто жил в других странах, позабыли. Мы не понимали, что такое магия. Дочери бедного фермера было проще выучиться парселтонгу, чем поступить в японский университет времен Эдо, даже если бы она как-то узнала о его существовании. Одаренных детей часто считали одержимыми. Если их тревожили, из них появлялся так называемый темный дух, ян гуй, мстительный призрак. Так было с моей сестрой.  
– Соболезную, – Грейвз прежде не задумывался о последствиях того, что в Азии только одна, и относительно крошечная, школа магии.  
– Оставьте, – рассмеялась Лян, – я теперь тоже мертва, да и было это давным-давно. Так вот, я видела, как детей убивали, чтобы прогнать ян гуй. Страх часто делает из людей чудовищ, не правда ли? По всему миру. Но еще я видела, как монах призывал ян гуй в тело мертвеца. То, что получается, называют джанг ши, оживший труп. Это бестолковые твари, вечно мучимые жаждой. С каждой секундой они теряют взятую взаймы жизненную энергию и потому все стараются восполнить запас – за счет живых, снова и снова.  
– Гриндевальд был жив, когда призвал обскура, – нахмурилась Тина, – по крайней мере, пока?  
Лян показала большим пальцем на лежавший на каталке труп.  
– Что-то выкачало всю магию из ее вещей и, надо полагать, из нее самой. Мы с Лизой проведем еще несколько тестов, но таково предварительное заключение, – она угрюмо взглянула на тело Максимилиан, которому помощница, прибираясь, возвращала на место верхнюю часть черепа. – Удачи.

К сожалению, жизнь не останавливалась просто потому, что Пиквери ждала от него результатов по крупному делу, то есть остаток дня Грейвз провел, пощипывая сэндвич и обреченно разбирая входящие документы. Предыдущий глава Отдела магического правопорядка, кстати, ушел из жизни прямо за этим столом, до самого конца прикованный к бумагам. Грейвз временами думал, что история не столько спираль, сколько маятник, ходящий туда и обратно, словно гребаная коса.  
К тому времени, когда он наконец-то притащился домой, он был готов ко встрече с кроватью, виски или смертью, и не обязательно в таком порядке. К счастью, обошлось без угроз на входе, он, вероятно, выглядел достаточно жалко, чтобы Дейзи свела надоедливость по пустякам к минимуму и оставила его в покое после того, как он дал заставить себя поужинать теплым супом, а не крепкой выпивкой. После он сел в гостиной с книгой и чашкой какао, недостаточно уставший, чтобы отправиться спать, но слишком уставший для чего-либо еще.  
– Любите маггловские книги? – голос Ньюта стал для Грейвза неожиданностью, он не услышал его приближения. Ньют неуверенно улыбнулся, остановившись в дверях. – Я посмотрел, что есть на полках. После ужина. Надеюсь, вы не против.  
– Вы мой гость, – Грейвз несколько резковато захлопнул книгу. – Что бы ни нравилось думать многим в МАКУСА, мы не можем полностью разделить наш мир и мир немагов, не можем сделать вид, что их книги не существуют.  
– Нет-нет, ничего плохого в… эта и у меня есть, – заверил его Ньют. – «Происхождение видов» лежит в основе всей эволюционной биологии в принципе. Это очень сильно связано с магозоологией.  
– Она принадлежала моей матери, – коротко сообщил Грейвз, возвращая книгу на полку. – Она живо интересовалась немагами. Как прошла первая встреча с прессой?  
– Честно говоря, не уверен, – смутился Ньют. – Я понимаю животных: как они реагируют, что они думают, чего хотят, их инстинкты – но люди для меня всегда были закрытой книгой. Но Куини думает, что все было хорошо.  
– Отлично. Вы хотели еще чего-то? Уже поздно.  
– Ну, – пробубнил Ньют и прочистил горло, – я, э, надеюсь… Ладно. Вы были ко не очень добры, поэтому хочу быть с вами честен. Похоже, нас с вами свели, что называется, обманным путем.  
– Да?  
Ньют нервно затеребил манжеты.  
– Тина действительно сказала мне помочь вам с делом, но, как я понимаю, сестры Голдштейн, собственно, хотели помочь не вам. Куини сказала, что, когда я уехал из Нью-Йорка, она призадумалась, как бы ей помочь мне с моей работой, потому что я оказал услугу одному нашему общему другу. Она решила, что хоть это и прекрасно, что МАКУСА запретила торговлю частями тел вымирающих животных, браконьерство в целом это не запрещает. А вот вы – из соображений безопасности – запретить можете, хотя бы на территории Америки.  
– Могу, – нейтрально согласился Грейвз.  
– И поэтому она так обрадовалась встрече с газетчиками, сказала, это еще один способ мне помочь. Я узнал только после встречи. Я искренне думал, что просто буду независимым консультантом в том, что касается обскура. Я не собирался просить вас об… одолжениях.  
– И вы целый день из-за этого терзались? – сухо спросил Грейвз. – И все? Люди используют друг друга, Скамандер. С моей должностью такие тонкости мне не в новинку, вы меня не обидели.  
Ньют, очевидно, был слишком уж честен.  
– Хотел бы я, чтобы все было не так, – затараторил он, – то есть вы ведь явно хороший человек, и очень щедрый, и…  
– Вы знаете кого-то, как две капли воды похожего на меня? – с улыбкой поинтересовался Грейвз. – Если хотите попросить об одолжении, льстить нет необходимости. Хотите, чтобы я запретил браконьерство из соображений безопасности, – просто убедите меня в том, что оно и в самом деле ставит ее под угрозу.  
– Я совсем не об этом! Я… – Ньют сделал глубокий вдох, на мгновение закрыл глаза и явственно поник. – Забудьте. Я… уже поздно. Спокойной ночи.  
– А вот сейчас вы меня заинтриговали, – подходя, сказал Грейвз. При его приближении Ньют начал заливаться краской, взгляд его глаз метнулся к глазам Грейвза, опустился к рукам и нервно замер где-то на уровне плеч. С тягучей грацией вышедшего на охоту кота – и ленивым кошачьим голодом – на Грейвза наконец снизошло понимание. Ньют дал ему прижать себя к стене у дверного проема, и вместо очередного вдоха, сбившись, только тихо засипел.  
– Терзались из-за чего-то еще, а, мистер Скамандер? – сжимая в пальцах дверной косяк рядом с плечом Ньюта, беспечно спросил Грейвз. Между ними оставалось несколько дюймов.  
– У меня правда… очень плохо получается читать людей, – неуверенно произнес Ньют, – так что, если я все неправильно понял, заранее простите.  
Не успел Грейвз ответить, как Ньют, вцепившись пальцами в воротничок, уже тянулся и целовал – торопливо, нервно, сладко. Грейвз, урча, желая большего, впечатал его в стену, не обращая внимания на стон и вцепившиеся в плечи пальцы, лаская губы, пока Ньют, прижав ладони к его щекам, неловко и настойчиво не ответил тем же.  
– Не прошло и года, – где-то на уровне колен пробубнила Дейзи, ретируясь с недопитой чашкой какао; Грейвз отшатнулся, Ньют взвизгнул. – Не обращайте на меня внимания.  
Грейвз потер переносицу.  
– Ты ужасный домовый эльф, хуже не бывает.  
– С теми, кто менял тебе пеленки, таким тоном не разговаривают! – крикнула Дейзи с кухни.  
Грейвз со стоном прижался лбом к стене над плечом Ньюта, и мгновение спустя тот, прижавшись губами к его воротничку, негромко рассмеялся.  
– Уже и правда поздно, – пробормотал он, не пытаясь, впрочем, пошевелиться, – ты засыпаешь на ходу.  
– Тогда позже, – неохотно ответил Грейвз, бросая недобрый взгляд на дверь, – где-нибудь, где будет меньше посторонних.  
– О, ну не знаю, – вновь посмеиваясь, сказал Ньют, – домовые эльфы, наверное, видели практически все.  
– Мерлин, не напоминай.


	5. Chapter 5

Вызов с утра пораньше в кабинет ее величества королевы Пиквери никогда не означал ничего хорошего. Размышляя о своем и подавляя зевки, он вошел, с нежностью думая о вынужденно оставленных кофе и завтраке. К тому же, как бы мало ни хотелось это признавать, он предвкушал первую часть утра в компании Ньюта.  
Пиквери, сжав губы, положила перед собой экземпляр «Нью-Йоркского Призрака», и инстинкт самосохранения в одно мгновение согнал с Грейвза остатки сна.  
– Так, ладно, – устало произнес он, – что он сказал газетчикам?  
– Так это была твоя идея? – обманчиво спокойно спросила Пиквери и толкнула газету в его сторону. Первую полосу открывала фотография клетки единорога из чемодана Трескотта – под заголовком, кричавшим «ЖЕСТОКОСТЬ НА ПРОДАЖУ», чуть меньшим напряженным «ТОРГОВЛЯ ЧАСТЯМИ ТЕЛ ЖИВОТНЫХ – ИСТОЧНИК ФИНАНСИРОВАНИЯ ПРЕСТУПНЫХ ОРГАНИЗАЦИЙ» и весьма гнетущим «МАКУСА смотрит сквозь пальцы?»  
– Какого хрена, – не поверил своим глазам Грейвз. – А кто, по его мнению, вообще спас это треклятое животное?  
И какой идиот-подчиненный пустил людей из «Призрака» на свежее место преступления? Смирившись с судьбой, он перевернул страницу. Ну хотя бы в центре главной статьи была фотография Ньюта: тот, искренне улыбаясь в камеру, стоял рядом с искалеченным единорогом. Тут же метко вставили броскую цитату.  
– «Авроры по всему миру часто… терпимо относятся к черному рынку… частей тел магических животных»?  
– Канцелярия, – жутко улыбаясь, сказала Пиквери, – кишит гребаными совами со всех концов света, не только из Америки. И у каждой озабоченное письмо. На. Эту. Тему. Так что будь добр, объясни, почему тебе показалось превосходной идеей запустить в офис «Нью-Йоркского Призрака» известного возмутителя спокойствия и легилимента?  
Теперь, оглядываясь назад, Грейвз подумал, что, возможно, надо было дать Куини больше указаний, чем «ни слова о Гриндевальде» и «сделайте так, чтобы Ньют оказался на первой полосе». Не то чтобы у нее получилось, по крайней мере, не с фотографиями.   
– Я посчитал, что может не помешать отвлечь «Призрак», пока мы разыскиваем Гриндевальда, – сухо ответил Грейвз.  
– И так ты себе представляешь отвлекающий маневр? – повысив голос, скептически вопросила Пиквери. – С тем же успехом можно было бы поджечь их здание!  
По мнению Грейвза, сравнение вышло неравноценное, но инстинкт самосохранения не позволил ему сказать об этом вслух. Надо было признать, что мысль о том поджоге прямо сейчас казалась ему соблазнительной.   
– Действительно, похоже, благие намерения дали не совсем оптимальный результат…  
– Перейдешь сейчас на бюрократический язык, и, клянусь, тебе не поздоровится, – прорычала Пиквери. – На позднее утро только что назначили экстренное общее собрание. На которое ты придешь. С подробным планом действий. Того, как мы будем реагировать на это дикое обвинение, – она ткнула пальцем в заголовок, – в том, что мы, оказывается, закрываем глаза на теневое финансирование какой-то воображаемой мафии!  
– Я сказал Сантосу, что мы проводим по всему городу аналогичные рейды в рамках крупной операции, – неохотно признался Грейвз, – потому что рано или поздно они пронюхают о поисках Гриндевальда и крови единорога, прочесывании подземных тоннелей и тому подобном. Пока что мы здесь все замяли, но при таком количестве вышедших на улицы авроров «Призрак» рано или поздно сообразит, что к чему.  
Он приготовился к новому взрыву, но Пиквери, на удивление, начала кивать.  
– Понятно, возможно, я поспешила с выводами.  
Грейвз ничего не ответил. Она – и признала, что ошиблась? Пришел конец света.  
– Это даст нам неплохое прикрытие для того, чтобы прочесать весь город, – неохотно продолжила она. – И, полагаю, придется дать пресс-конференцию и все подтвердить. Но в следующий раз перед тем, как что-то такое устроить? Согласовывай со мной, ясно? Ненавижу сюрпризы.  
– Приму это к сведению, мэм.  
– Уйди с глаз моих, Персиваль.  
Куини, к счастью, мудро сделала все, чтобы ему не попадаться. Дотащившись до кабинета, он обнаружил, что пол наполовину завален почтой, поручил первому попавшемуся подчиненному от нее избавиться, выпил огромное количество кофе, наскоро набросал полный красивых слов план действий и, уже стремительно теряя волю к жизни, выскользнул за дверь, чтобы предстать перед Конгрессом.  
А ведь еще и полудня не было.  
Пиквери понадобилось три часа, чтобы всех успокоить, а затем Грейвз потратил еще час, снова и снова объясняя, что да, эту историю вбросили в прессу, чтобы скрыть операцию Отдела магического правопорядка по розыску Гриндевальда, нет, «Призрак» не знает о его побеге, но да, авроры все равно примут решительные меры по поводу контрабанды животных, и нет, конечно же нет, они не закрывают глаза на мафиозные структуры – настоящие, воображаемые, магические и любые другие. Уже вымотавшись, на время обсуждения он опустился на свою скамью. Слушая, как пытается переварить сам себя желудок, он попеременно мечтал о том, чтобы самовоспламенились спорящие члены МАКУСА и чтобы самовоспламенился он сам. Неплохая была бы смерть, по крайней мере, никто бы такого не ожидал.  
Снаружи его встретил Абернети с кофе, сэндвичем и заискивающим выражением на узком бледном лице.  
– Что? – резко спросил Грейвз, но подношение принял, в связи с чем Абернети взлетел на первое место в сегодняшнем Списке Любимых Подчиненных.  
– Трескотт опознал труп продавца, и мы сразу доставили Грира, сэр!  
Годы в Отделе магического правопорядка не вытравили из Абернети склонность агрессивно излучать заинтересованность, исполнительность и энергичность. Если бы не его забавно жалкие и тщетные попытки добиться расположения Куини Голдштейн, служившие персоналу надежным источником развлечений, Грейвз уже устроил бы ему перевод в другой штат, чтобы никто не рисковал рассудком.  
– И? Что он сказал?  
Кофе принял смерть первым.  
– Настаивает на том, чтобы с ним говорили вы, сэр.  
– Меня требует каждый треклятый преступник, у которого есть хоть капля самомнения, – раздраженно напомнил ему Грейвз. – Порядок на такой случай известен.  
Не регламентированное правилами негласное применение полицейского произвола часто стремительно освобождало бандитов от иллюзий насчет их важности.  
– Мы знаем, сэр, но прошло уже несколько часов, и он настаивает, сэр, просто настаивает. Он сказал, – Абернети понизил голос, – что ее убили вы, сэр.  
– Ну хотя бы что-то новенькое, – усмехнулся Грейвз. – Обычно, когда думают, что их подозревают, обвиняют общих знакомых, а не главу Отдела магического правопорядка. Кто еще у него в списке, Пиквери?  
Это, по крайней мере, было бы забавно.  
– Он говорит, – Абернети прокашлялся, – что вы действительно были знакомы, что вы разговаривали с ней не один месяц. Ну, знаете. Может, Он разговаривал.  
А.  
Ну.  
Проклятье.  
– А само убийство он видел? – пресса не знала об истинной природе многомесячного маскарада, устроенного Гриндевальдом, хотя открыться Международной конфедерации Пиквери пришлось. Но если у Гриндевальда еще оставалось оборотное зелье или чем он там пользовался, и теперь он так расхаживал, убивая направо и налево…  
– Нет, но он сказал, что без вас точно не обошлось, – словно извиняясь, ответил Абернети. – Мы можем подержать его в камере день или около того, обработать…  
Грейвз покачал головой.  
– Я с ним поговорю.

Сутулый, но необычайно высокий Грир с его длинным ястребиным носом и узким лицом неприятно напоминал многим вешалку для шляп, и от его привычки сохранять абсолютную неподвижность за исключением случаев, когда движения было совсем не избежать, лучше не становилось. Грейвз однажды нагрянул в бар «Рогатый дьявол» с рейдом по наводке на скрывавшегося убийцу, но заведение было легальное, и потому его в основном не трогали.  
Грир сидел зажатый и красный от злости, когда Грейвз опустился напротив него за стол для допросов.  
– А, бог наконец-то изволил почтить меня своим присутствием.  
– Осторожно, мистер Грир, – спокойно ответил Грейвз, – ваше благополучие в этих стенах зависит от моего терпения.  
– Сраные авроры, – злобно выругался Грир, – вечно всеми нами помыкаете, небожители хреновы. Ну и наглость. Сказал же Кристин, что что-то не так. С какой стати самому главе Отдела магической безопасности говорить с ничтожеством вроде нее? С какой стати делать из нее девочку на побегушках, когда в его распоряжении полный муравейник сволочей? И я был прав, вот что с ней сталось, сдохла в переулке. Скотина, она же была славная девочка.  
– Она говорила, чем занимается?  
– О, вот в чем дело? – с презрением усмехнулся Грир. – Захотел узнать, не проболталась ли она? Нет, даже не сказала, что «работает на тебя», пока я как-то ночью, несколько месяцев назад, после закрытия, не увидел, как вы разговариваете позади «Рогатого дьявола». И даже тогда она отказалась говорить, что для тебя делает. Я ее предупреждал, о, как я предупреждал. Легко, наверное, было, а? Всего-то и надо было чутка поманить. И наживка-то проще некуда. Она всего-то и хотела, что немного уважения, и ты сделал вид, что уважаешь. Кандидатом в авроры на испытательный срок, да сейчас. Ты об этом и не думал, так ведь? Что ты делал, просто потрахивал временами и говорил, что учишь?  
Грейвз услышал достаточно. Он бросил взгляд налево на непрозрачное стекло, давая Абернети знак продолжить вместо него, и поднялся.  
– Благодарю за помощь, мистер Грир, мы с вами свяжемся.  
– Да неужели? – Грир сплюнул, у него задрожали руки. – Ну ты и ублюдок.

Ньют нашел Грейвза на крыше отеля «Плаза»: он стоял, опершись локтями на черные стальные перила. Пентхаус был пуст, обслуга ходила строго по расписанию, а Грейвзу нравились тишина и вид. Он не повернул головы, когда Ньют неуверенно прошел к нему и облокотился на перила на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
– Я решил стать аврором не просто потому, что одним из первых был мой знаменитый предок, – негромко произнес Грейвз. – Большинство из его потомков ими не были, даже мой отец не был. Обычно эта работа неблагодарна и опасна.  
– Я видел, – мягко ответил Ньют. – Мой брат – аврор.  
– Знаю, я говорил с ним. Главы Отделов магического правопорядка и люди на аналогичных должностях, как правило, поддерживают связь, – Гриндевальд обвел вокруг пальца и их. – Думаю, мы стали аврорами практически по одной и той же причине. Когда я учился в Ильверморни, в Америке боялись авроров – не из-за их власти, из-за злоупотребления ею. Это были волки. Не все они были плохи, но никто не рисковал приглядываться. Они были вне всякой критики, но не из-за своих качеств.  
– Тесей упоминал об этом. Он говорил, что вы с Серафиной Пиквери вычистили отдел.  
Грейвз невесело усмехнулся.  
– А вычистив, попытались сделать то же самое с самим МАКУСА. У нее были свои идеи, у меня – свои. Я проиграл, но в целом горжусь тем, каким стал Отдел магического правопорядка. Может, наши порядки суровы, но они справедливы. По крайней мере, так я думал.  
– Ты не виноват в том, что делал от твоего имени Гриндевальд, – тихо ответил Ньют. Кто-то проговорился, может, Тина.  
– И все же Пиквери и мои люди убили того проблемного молодого человека, хотя его можно было спасти. Совершилась несправедливость.  
– Ты не виноват и в этом: ты был в саркофаге.   
Грейвз покачал головой.  
– Мы должны сохранять порядок, отгонять тьму, служить и защищать. Сила на стороне правды, не наоборот. Думаю, в какой-то момент я об этом забыл, а вместе со мной забыли и те, кого я веду за собой. Грир был зол, но только потому, что боялся до смерти. С его точки зрения, разница между мной и Гриндевальдом, вероятно, крайне невелика, и виновен в этом не Гриндевальд, а я.  
– Я тебя не боюсь, – беспечно уверил его Ньют.  
– Ты живешь работой с опасными тварями, – вяло парировал Грейвз.  
– И по-моему, ты совсем не похож на Гриндевальда. По-моему, ты хороший, справедливый человек. И Тесей тоже так думает.  
Ньют поставил неизменный чемодан, придвинулся поближе и ободряюще улыбнулся, когда Грейвз обхватил рукой чудесную стройную талию и прижал его к себе. В кармане у Ньюта пискнули, и оттуда поспешно вылез Пикетт. Он спустился вниз по рукаву и, излучая осуждение, демонстративно уселся на ручке чемодана.  
– Вчера вечером я его не видел, – заметил Грейвз, уткнувшись носом в заходящийся пульс на шее у Ньюта.  
– Уже было так поздно, что мне удалось уговорить Пикетта вернуться на дерево, – руки Ньюта скользнули по талии Грейвза, он пригнул голову, когда целующие губы поднялись до нижней челюсти. – Тина рассказала мне про Грира, но искал я тебя, чтобы извиниться.  
– Опять? Что на этот раз?  
– Я правда не думал, что «Нью-Йоркский Призрак» напечатает что-то подобное, – сокрушенно признался Ньют. – Я действительно не понимаю людей, прости, если из-за меня у тебя неприятности.  
– Все образуется.  
Грейвз на это надеялся.  
– Я получил несколько сов от журналов и тому подобного, но я всем откажу на случай, если сделаю еще хуже. Сегодня утром было ужасно, когда я увидел заголовки.  
– Не делай этого. Продай свою историю: интервью, статьи – что хочешь. Куини права, это поможет тебе в твоем деле. Только больше никаких громких заявлений о МАКУСА или аврорах, если можно, – сухо ответил Грейвз.  
– Я правда сказал тому редактору, что вы спасли единорога.  
– А заодно и все остальное, что я говорил в магазине у Трескотта, почти дословно.  
Сантос наверняка был в полном восторге.  
– Я даже не думал, что это станет проблемой, – недовольно произнес Ньют. – Сколько я вас расхваливал – ничего не попало в статью. Можешь спросить Куини, я постарался все выставить в наилучшем свете.  
– Верю, не волнуйся из-за этого.  
У «Нью-Йоркского Призрака» все равно не было никаких причин любить Пиквери или Грейвза.   
Грейвз коснулся губами уголка его рта, и Ньют с приятным энтузиазмом повернулся им навстречу, вцепившись пальцами в шарф Грейвза. Его губы быстро раскраснелись от поцелуя.  
– Ты действительно на редкость красив, – мгновенно очарованный, выдохнул Грейвз, и Ньют с улыбкой покачал головой.  
– Не нужно льстить.  
– Когда констатируешь факт, это не лесть.  
– Запомню эту логику на следующий раз, когда ты сам будешь отмахиваться от моих комплиментов, – нахально сообщил Ньют и поцеловал его, не дав возразить. Они как-то очутились на одной из стоявших на широком балконе оттоманок: подушки полетели на пол, Ньют оказался сверху, тыча во все стороны жилистыми коленями. Грейвз тяжело вздохнул, дернул его на себя, расстегнул жилет, махнул рукой на рубашку и грубо выдернул ее из брюк, чтобы запустить руки под нее, к изогнутой спине. Под пальцами почувствовалось множество грубых старых шрамов.  
– Там точно ничего красивого, – прижавшись губами к его щеке, пробормотал распутывавший его галстук Ньют.  
– Предпочитаю убедиться сам, – ответил Грейвз, и Ньют рассмеялся.  
– Здесь, сейчас? Кто-нибудь может зайти, – впрочем, сказал он это с лукавой улыбкой, весь растрепанный; за всей этой неловкой внешностью было не без огонька, за ней скрывался кто-то, кто шел своим путем, и плевать на последствия.  
– Еще несколько часов никого не будет.  
Грейвз мог понять природу этого зверя, он ведь и сам временами его видел – в зеркале. Он рывком поменялся с Ньютом местами, вдохнул слетевший с его губ удивленный смешок, прижался еще сильнее. Ньют, вздыхая и шепча вместо того, чтобы дышать, по-прежнему держался за галстук.  
– У меня давно никого не было, – признался Ньют, развязывая узел непослушными пальцами.  
– Дейзи тебе сказала, как давно не было у меня, – приподнявшись на локтях, не торопя события, напомнил Грейвз.  
– Я не поверил, – усмехнулся Ньют, – подумал, все просто, ну, проходило где-то в другом месте, у нее ведь такое расплывчатое представление о личном пространстве. Ты один из самых красивых людей, что я встречал… о! Мне тут сказали, что когда констатируешь факт, это не лесть, – добавил он, когда Грейвз фыркнул.  
– Ну и наглость, – проворчал Грейвз и раздвинул бедром колени Ньюта. Тот напрягся, и он замер в нерешительности. – Это слишком?  
– Мы оба уже не мальчики, – негромко ответил Ньют, но дернул его вниз и прижал к себе; они подходили друг к другу, как два осколка головоломки, встречаясь изъянами, – и мне давно так не хотелось довериться человеку.  
– Даже с учетом наших обстоятельств? – крадя поцелуй, осторожно, но все же с усмешкой спросил Грейвз. – По-моему, в какой-то момент тебя попытался убить темный маг с моим лицом – и преуспел бы, не вмешайся другие.  
– Вообще-то, попытался как минимум дважды, правда, во второй раз уже лично, – поправил его Ньют, на мгновение широко улыбнувшись и тут же посерьезнев. – Ты и представить себе не можешь, как удивительно встретить кого-то, кто понимает. Тогда, в чемодане, когда ты сказал, что соглашаешься со мной, ты верил в то, что говорил.  
Грейвз усмехнулся.  
– Не принимай это так близко к сердцу, сестры Голдштейн явно тоже согласны, или не прилагали бы столько усилий, стараясь тебе помочь.  
– Не совсем, они хотят помочь, потому что им нравлюсь именно я, для них чемодан и мои животные – просто продолжение меня. С тобой не так.  
– Вижу, ты твердо намерен и дальше слишком хорошо обо мне думать.  
– А ты твердо намерен быть к себе максимально строгим, – невозмутимо парировал Ньют. – Ты непреклонен, думаю, это и движет тебя вперед. Я… восхищаюсь этим. Мне очень хочется тебе довериться, – прошептал Ньют, его голос словно дрожащая молитва.  
– Так доверься.  
Грейвз расстегнул его воротничок, прихватывая зубами изгиб горла, глубоко дыша, запечатлевая в памяти запах Ньюта, едва заметный вкус его кожи.  
– Я знаю, как это заканчивается, – еле слышно ответил Ньют, но тут же прижался плотнее, будто вдруг распалившийся от надежды, с новой молитвой на губах – нежной и просящей ответов.


	6. Chapter 6

У двери в кабинет Грейвза собралась небольшая толпа любопытных подчиненных – впрочем, под недвусмысленно недобрым взглядом все они разбежались. Внутри вокруг одного из стульев для гостей парила Лян, на другом устроилась дородная женщина в мантии сдержанного серого цвета с обветренным лицом и бритой головой, пересеченной цепочкой черных рун. Женщина поднялась и поприветствовала его стальным рукопожатием.  
– Рада знакомству, мистер Грейвз.  
У нее оказался отрывистый, лишенный всякой интонации голос.  
– Профессор Сюзанна Стейнарсдоттер, – мгновенно опознал ее Грейвз. Необычная внешность преподававшего в Дурмстранге профессора ЗОТИ была на слуху. – Прошу, присаживайтесь. Чем обязан?  
Он бросил откровенно любопытный взгляд на Лян. Насколько ему было известно, та ни разу не покидала этаж, на котором располагался морг, с тех пор, как стала его призраком.  
– В последние дни я все думала о деле Максимилиан, – объяснила Лян. – Возможно, вам известно, что я переписываюсь со всеми, кто имеет особое отношение к изучению загадок криминалистики, и в их число неизбежно входят разнообразные профессора ЗОТИ. А потому, учитывая, с кем мы имеем дело, я подумала, что у Сюзанны могут быть на этот счет особенно ценные идеи, и пригласила ее. Раз уж расследование идет не слишком-то успешно.  
– Гриндевальда исключили из Дурмстранга, – проигнорировав шпильку, припомнил Грейвз. Остаток недели протянулся без происшествий, и это, вероятно, было не к добру. – За неназванные «темные эксперименты».  
Сюзанна поморщилась.  
– Вот что. Мы знаем, что вы все думаете о Дурмстранге. «Помешанные на силе», «склоняющиеся к тьме». Можно подумать, Ильверморни, Хогвартс и остальные чисты как белый снег. Дети есть дети, и они могут быть жестокими и бунтарями в любой точке мира. Мы, в Дурмстранге, больше им прощаем – в рамках правил. Мы не ждем, что дети, о которых мы заботимся, будут ангелами. Мы ждем, что они научатся себя контролировать.  
– Так что, эти эксперименты, за которые его исключили, не вписывались даже в ваши правила? – сухо спросил Грейвз.  
Сюзанна фыркнула.  
– У вас мозги полицейского и столько же воображения.  
– Все не так уж плохо, – во весь рот улыбнулась Лян, – приходилось работать с людьми похуже.  
– Но да, – резко произнесла Сюзанна, – эксперименты. В конце концов мы сошлись во мнении, что ему следует покинуть Институт.  
– Так что это были за эксперименты? – надавил Грейвз.  
Лицо Сюзанны на мгновение слегка нахмурилось, она выдохнула и ненадолго перевела взгляд на потолок.  
– Для меня это немного нелегко, – наконец сказала она. – Когда голосовали за то, оставить Геллерта или исключить, я воздержалась.  
– Он был вашим учеником.  
Информация в распространенном по авроратам деле Гриндевальда была исчерпывающая.  
– У него был – и до сих пор есть – выдающийся ум. Это один из самых блестящих учеников, что у меня когда-либо были. Он мыслил не так, как остальные. Где другие спрашивали, почему, и останавливались, услышав ответ, он говорил: «А почему так? Почему не может быть иначе?» Он вставал против самого ветра и требовал, чтобы тот убрался с дороги.  
– Она вам нравился.  
– О, конечно, – без колебаний признала Сюзанна, – он мог быть очень обаятельным, когда хотел. Он нравился большинству профессоров, хотя теперь эти трусы ни за что не признаются. Он какое-то время писал мне даже после того, как уехал. Они с этим Дамблдором примечательная пара. Слишком много силы, слишком много идеализма. Интересно для них все сложилось.  
Грейвз обратил на нее пронзительный взгляд, и она встретила его с абсолютным спокойствием. Профессора ЗОТИ, по крайней мере, те, что десятилетиями держались на своей должности, как Сюзанна, всегда были крепки как кремень – глубоко внутри или на поверхности. Они всегда оставались непоколебимы.   
– Вам известно, где он сейчас?  
Сюзанна рассмеялась – это был резкий звук, словно закашлял лев.   
– Знала бы – уложила бы его сама.  
– Вы были в группе, которая столкнулась с его последователями в Ахене.  
– Это сложно было назвать битвой. Юнцы-радикалы, привлеченные его обещаниями нового мира, мира, в котором мы будем править магглами чистой силой магии, словно лорды и леди, будем жить в неге и роскоши, – Сюзанна закатила глаза. – Дураки. Для них жизнь – книга с чистыми страницами, история их ничему не научила.  
– Эксперименты, – на удивление мягко напомнила Лян.  
Сюзанна вздохнула.  
– Да, да, хорошо. Почему бы и не сказать. Причина, по которой он стал моим учеником. Моя основная специальность – вопрос угасания волшебных палочек, но, изучая палочки и противостояние проходящим в них процессам, я очень заинтересовалась «искрой». Вы, кажется, называете это «талантом».  
– Магическими способностями? – удивился Грейвз.  
– Нет, не совсем, их причиной. Почему некоторые рождаются с магией, хотя в роду у них ее не было? Почему у некоторых магии нет, хотя у родителей есть? И почему магическая сила по большей части остается неизменной с самого рождения?  
– Даже средние способности можно отточить, если постараться, – осторожно вставил Грейвз.  
– Да-да, – ответила Сюзанна, немного раздраженная тем, что он прервал ее лекцию. – Вы. Беспалочковая магия?  
– Если иначе никак.  
– Геллерт в ней очень хорош. Для меня это нечто запредельное. Но да, исход дуэли между нами все равно решит случай, потому что у меня редкая специальность. Но в любом случае, меня больше интересовали различия между «искрами» разных людей. Почему некоторые способности даются от рождения, и научиться им невозможно? Разобравшись в самой магии, в том, почему она такая, какая есть, мы можем лучше защититься от нее, понимаете?  
– Согласен.  
– Хорошо, – Сюзанна немного расслабилась. – Возможно, Али права, и вы не так уж плохи. Вы, авроры, часто закостенелое племя, и силы у вас больше, чем мозгов.  
– Надо сказать, – сухо произнес Грейвз, – занятный у нас с вами разговор.  
– Геллерт помогал мне с моей работой, а сам тем временем, не сказав, начал собственную. Ему тоже было интересно разобраться в «таланте», но его больше занимал потолок. Вы знаете, что это?  
– Расскажите.  
– Как я уже говорила, беспалочковая магия за пределом моих способностей. Как бы старательно я ни тренировалась, какие бы заклинания я ни учила, это ничего не изменит. То же и с вами. Слышала, вы очень сильный волшебник, но некоторые разновидности магии всегда будут вам недоступны. Тренировки, выбравшая вас палочка, некоторые артефакты – это поможет, но ваш личный предел останется без изменений от рождения до самой смерти. Это и есть «потолок».  
– И он считал, что… превращение в обскуриала… как-то поможет? – несколько озадаченно спросил Грейвз.  
Опустив хмурый взгляд на свои руки, Сюзанна немного потеребила нижнюю губу и выдохнула.   
– Тот мальчик, обскуриал, как его звали?  
– Криденс Бэрбоун.  
– А девочка, обскура которой взял Геллерт, как звали ее?  
– Не знаю.  
– Выясните. Дело не только в том, что мир помнит их лишь как чудовищ, хотя они тоже жертвы, – мрачно ответила Сюзанна. – В Дурмстранг… не принимают магглорожденных.  
– Да, я в курсе.  
– Студентом Геллерт нашел магглорожденного ребенка, семилетнюю девочку-попрошайку, на удивление одаренную. Позже я слышала, что она показывала фокусы за монетку-другую. Так он ее и нашел: увидел, что это не ловкость рук, а природные способности. Он втайне протащил ее в Дурмстранг и сказал, что поручится за нее, чтобы она стала полноценной студенткой. Думаю, поначалу ему было весело учить ее мелким заклинаниям. Не знаю, намеревался ли он… – замолкла Сюзанна.  
– Он сделал из нее обскуриала?  
– Он говорил, что это вышло случайно, что он никогда не желал ей вреда, что хотел помочь ей. Тогда, на слушании, я поверила, когда он сказал, что это все была случайность, – сжав лежащие на столе кулаки, Сюзанна покачала головой. – Эта девочка, она не знала, почему должна была прятаться. Все эти счастливые студенты ходили по Дурмстрангу, не таясь учились магии, а ей приходилось прятаться по пыльным комнатам и пустым залам. Она, несомненно, завидовала. Как мы теперь считаем, когда в ней – какой бы ни была причина – начал проявляться обскур, Геллерт стал… ставить эксперименты. Изучать то, как и по каким причинам обскур вырывается наружу, и пробовать извлечь и удержать его.  
– Она умерла? – тихо спросил Грейвз.  
Сюзанна коротко кивнула в ответ.  
– Обскур вырвался. Как мы думаем, Геллерт обычно удерживал его в нескольких соединенных между собой подвальных комнатах с толстыми каменными стенами, которыми никто не пользовался. В тот день обскур выбрался оттуда, где он держал девочку. Обскур ни на кого не кидался, как ваш, в Нью-Йорке. В глубине души девочке хотелось быть студенткой, так что обскур вселился в другого ребенка, двенадцатилетнего мальчика. Его никак нельзя было назвать особенно одаренным, но с обскуром внутри он принялся крушить все вокруг. Чтобы остановить это безумие, потребовались усилия всего преподавательского состава, и он успел разрушить целое крыло. Мальчик тоже не выжил.  
– Выкачало магию?  
Сюзанна кивнула.  
– И не только из него, еще и из его матери, мастера Зелий. Он иссушил ее в самом конце.  
– И Гриндевальда всего лишь исключили? – изумился Грейвз.  
– Как я уже говорила, он сказал, что это был несчастный случай. Кто-то ему поверил, кто-то – нет. Он никогда не скрывал, что считает запрет на прием магглорожденных детей несправедливым, и часть профессоров были с ним согласны, сочувствовали ему. Он говорил, что искренне пытался помочь ребенку, и все вышло из-под контроля. Так что мы умыли руки, и только. Но теперь, если вспомнить… – Сюзанна выдохнула. – Кто знает, как следовало поступить? Он ведь и сам был тогда ребенком. Мы не убиваем детей, не заключаем их в места вроде Азкабана. Мы не чудовища.  
– Письма, которыми вы обменивались… – начал Грейвз, но тут в кабинет влетела запыхавшаяся Тина.  
– Сэр, у нас ЧП!

Магазин Йоханнеса Йонкера располагался недалеко от Гудзона: большая мастерская и зал, спрятавшиеся в уголке подальше от основной улицы и скрытые от немагов. Грейвз был здесь всего раз в жизни, когда его выбирала палочка, но после этого причин возвращаться раньше не находилось. Когда он аппарировал к магазину, из-под обвалившейся крыши все еще валил дым, а среди обломков, откапывая выживших, сновали авроры и целители.  
Неподалеку, вытирая пот со лба, с ошеломленным видом стоял сам Йонкер.  
– …только на обед вышел. Мерлин всемогущий, что же это творится?  
– Он должен был уйти под землю, – мрачно сказал Грейвз Тине. – Где ближайший вход в метро? – он запоздало осознал, что Сюзанна последовала за ними, вероятно, благодаря слишком заметному столбу дыма, дракл бы его побрал. – Профессор, это дело авроров.  
Ее лицо было мрачно.  
– Мой ученик – моя битва. И потом, вам понадобится помощь. Хотите спорить со мной или найти его?  
Грейвз зло пробормотал себе под нос:  
– Ваша взяла. Возьмите все под контроль, кто-нибудь, избавьтесь от этого дыма, и ни слова прессе, понятно? Тина, профессор, вы со мной.  
К раздражению Грейвза, Ньют, осматриваясь по сторонам, уже поджидал их на платформе. Когда включили пожарную тревогу, станцию эвакуировали, и сирена, от которой звенело в ушах, эхом гуляла по тоннелям.  
– О, – переводивший взгляд между Грейвзом и Сюзанной Ньют, казалось, даже слегка удивился, – и вы здесь?  
– В этом городе что, никто не готов дать мне спокойно делать свою работу? – проворчал Грейвз, но спорить с Ньютом, вероятно, оказалось бы не менее бессмысленно, особенно когда нужно было ловить темного мага. – Куда идем?  
Ньют кивнул на погруженную во тьму часть тоннеля.  
– Туда, вниз. Не споткнитесь об пути. Вы ведь профессор Стейнарсдоттер, да? Ньют Скамандер, очень рад.  
– Я знакома с вашим братом, – спускаясь к путям, коротко отозвалась Сюзанна. – Сложный человек.  
– Да, с некоторыми бывает.  
Люмос осветил путь в темноте. Грейвз шел первым, за ним Сюзанна, замыкала опасавшаяся возможного появления поезда Тина. Грейвза никогда не пугали темнота или замкнутые пространства, но сейчас его собственные отдававшиеся слабым эхом шаги казались чересчур громкими. У него за спиной Тина зашептала:  
– Странно. В тот раз, когда мы пошли в тоннель за Криденсом, стены… обволакивало? Словно он по ним распластался, или после него оставалась какая-то пленка.  
– На тот момент он физически превратился в обскура, – напомнил ей Ньют. – Ему было трудно сохранять определенную форму, особенно в моменты крайнего напряжения.  
– Гриндевальд ведь обесточил несколько станций по дороге из Вулворт-билдинг? – вслух подумал Грейвз. – Прогулка может оказаться долгой.  
Он надеялся, что другие авроры Проявили Инициативу и выставили на ближайших станциях посты, но обольщаться не собирался. Подчиненные ныне были уже не те.  
Сюзанна фыркнула.  
– Американцы, никакого терпения, – она мрачно произнесла что-то по-норвежски, и Ньют (кто бы мог подумать) хмыкнул. – Дурмстранг заказал вашу книгу.  
– О, спасибо, премного благодарен.  
– Я слышала, профессор Эйрик очень ее ждет. Он страстный заводчик каких-то огромных огненных слизней. Странный человек.  
– Буду рад подписать его экземпляр.  
– Как прошло интервью? Должно быть, вы закончили очень быстро, раз ты успел сюда добраться, – полюбопытствовала Тина. – Куини пришла в полный восторг, когда ты прислал сову и написал встретиться с тобой в офисе редактора, побежала домой переодеваться. Она и сама выписывает «Ведьминого друга» и никогда не думала, что ей выпадет шанс появиться на его страницах, пусть и просто как твой «агент».  
– По-моему, все было довольно неплохо, – беспечно ответил Ньют, – но я увидел дым и знал, что должен прийти на помощь, так что, боюсь, свернул разговор и оставил ее там одну.  
– Ты оставил чемодан ей? – спросила Тина.  
Грейвз чуть нахмурился и наклонил голову.  
– Конечно.  
Тина кивнула.  
– Отличная мысль. Не волнуйся, он в хороших руках.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – пренебрежительно произнес Ньют.  
Грейвз постарался сохранить расслабленную позу. Он заставил себя продолжать идти и говорить все так же легко:  
– Чем же ты подкупил своего друга Роберта, лукотруса, что он остался с Куини? Он так к тебе привязан.  
– Нашел способ, – мягко ответил Ньют, и одновременно Тина озадаченно начала: – Он ведь не Роберт…  
Грейвз развернулся с проклятьем полного паралича наготове, но «Ньют» оказался быстрее: он с невероятной скоростью извернулся, чтобы схватить Тину за плечо, и с нечеловеческой силой швырнул ее в Сюзанну и Грейвза. Сюзанна увернулась и вскинула палочку, но Тина, вскрикнув, влетела прямо в Грейвза, и они оба растянулись на земле. Матерясь, Грейвз попытался освободиться; фигура Гриндевальда пошла рябью и начала таять, края размылись и превратились в темную пыль, она расплющилась и, наконец, утратила всякую определенную форму, превратившись в ни секунды не стоявшее на месте темное облако вращающейся магии, остававшейся на стенах тоннеля и рельсах. Из сердца облака донесся смех.  
– Опять оборотное зелье? – в ужасе выдохнула Тина, когда Грейвз рывком поднял ее на ноги.  
– Нет, оно должно простоять месяц, это метаморфмагия. Обычно она дается только от рождения, – мрачно произнесла Сюзанна. – Ты сделал это, Геллерт. Пробил потолок.  
– Дорогой профессор, – ниоткуда и отовсюду прошипел голос Гриндевальда. – Мне действительно нравилось то время, что мы с вами провели в Дурмстранге. Хорошие воспоминания. Приятно было немного побыть вашим любимым учеником.  
– Ты был лучшим, – тихо ответила Сюзанна. – Я запомню тебя таким, каким ты был тогда.  
Из ее палочки, сверкая, с шипением протянулись ко шторму молнии; Тина с Грейвзом присоединились к ней, паля в темноту.  
Вместо того, чтобы отступить, Гриндевальд вновь рассмеялся, буря стала темнее, завертелась стремительнее, словно насыщаясь их магией. Она расплывалась вокруг, скрывая с глаз внешний мир, затягивая их в самое свое сердце. Гриндевальд играл с ними. Грейвз перебирал в уме свой арсенал, делая все, что только мог придумать. Молнии с треском полосовали воздух, не находя себе цели, огонь исчезал в буре. Стоявшая рядом Тина была бледна как смерть от страха, хоть и не отступала, Сюзанна же оставалась невозмутима, несмотря на то, что то, чем стал Геллерт Гриндевальд, тисками сомкнулось вокруг.  
– Протего Дуо, – подняв палочку, скомандовала она, и буря на секунду отшатнулась, прежде чем навалиться вновь, сдавливая пузырь, который мгновение сиял ярко, но тут же начал с шипением разрушаться, теряя одну светящуюся пылинку за другой. Не успел Грейвз попытаться укрепить его, как Сюзанна вдруг сделала шаг назад, резко махнув палочкой в сторону. Заклятье впечатало их с Тиной в участок стены, защищенный от бури, как раз когда раздался оглушительный, потрясший землю рев, Сюзанна что-то произнесла, и ее палочка испустила облачко серебристого тумана, который собрался в мангуста и бросился вперед, не давая буре сдвинуться с места…  
Мимо, ревя, промчался поезд. Грейвз отвернулся и вжал Тину в стену тоннеля. Вагоны под визг ветра с грохотом неслись по рельсам. Казалось, этому не будет конца. Тина кричала вместе с поездом, стояла с беззвучно открытым ртом, лишившись голоса от бьющего в лицо ветра и закрыв уши ладонями.  
А потом поезд унесся прочь, и тоннель вокруг опустел.


	7. Chapter 7

То, что осталось от Сюзанны, нашли ближе к перрону. Грейвз оставил Тину контролировать работы по зачистке и в оцепенении вернулся в штаб-квартиру. Он написал и зарегистрировал большой отчет для Пиквери, был вынужден лично уговаривать Йонкера не обращаться к прессе по поводу иссушенных волшебных палочек и, зевая, ускользнул домой. Ньют уже вернулся с интервью для журнала и, как видно, кормил своих животных. Дейзи, возможно, почувствовав настроение Грейвза, была сегодня особенно ненавязчива и не попалась на глаза, когда он начал подниматься к себе.  
Он не сумел бы с уверенностью сказать, что за инстинкт побудил его сделать вместо этого крюк к комнате для гостей. Чемодан лежал на полу закрытый, и Грейвз мгновение нерешительно смотрел на него, прежде чем выдохнуть и отвернуться. Все равно он сейчас был бы не лучшей компанией.  
Собственная комната показалась ему слишком уж тихой. Грейвз избавился от шарфа, повесил пальто и принялся за жилет с галстуком, словно сбрасывая доспехи. К тому времени, когда остались рубашка и брюки, он посчитал, что требуется сделать перерыв, лег на кровать и уставился на потолок. Может, если закрыть глаза, только на секундочку…  
Проснулся он от того, что кто-то потянул его за лодыжку. Он инстинктивно отдернул ногу; Ньют проглотил вырвавшийся от неожиданности вопль и, нервно улыбаясь, поставил в ногах кровати один из его ботинков.   
– Прости, прости, – поспешно произнес Ньют, – просто тебе, кажется, было не очень-то удобно, а я просто шел мимо и был не совсем уверен, стоит ли лезть, но не думал, что ты проснешься.   
– Садись ко мне, – Грейвз улегся вновь. Поколебавшись, Ньют закрыл дверь, сбросил собственную обувь и неловко забрался на кровать. – Напомни, как ты назвал того единорога?  
– Гелиос, а что? Думаешь, ему не подходит? – на лице Ньюта мелькнула неуверенность. – Я выбирал между этим и Шмендриком, но Шмендрик показался каким-то неправильным для единорога.  
– Никогда не меняйся, – тепло сказал Грейвз и потянулся к нему. Они поцеловались, полные взвинченной энергии, Ньют сел сверху, обхватив ногами его бедра, выгнув чудную спину под гладившими руками Грейвза. Длинные пальцы повертели пуговицы рубашки Грейвза, затем Ньют расстегнул одну, до того осторожно – а потом еще и еще, когда Грейвз хмыкнул и только. Грейвз занялся освобождением его от одежды в ответ, от жилета, от рубашки, покусывая горло, пока бледная кожа не покрылась красными отметинами.  
– Мистер Грейвз, – дохнул Ньют ему на ухо и издал чудесный короткий звук, подошедший бы раненому животному, когда Грейвз, хмыкнув, сжал челюсти. – Ох! О, прошу.  
Грейвз чувствовал, как на него накатывало возбуждение, как прижимался к бедру скованный одеждой член, чувствовал такой близкий его жар.  
– По-моему, мы давно уже перешли на ты. Теперь ты мне доверяешь? – хриплым от нетерпения голосом спросил Грейвз и прижал язык к только что оставленной отметине, когда Ньют вздрогнул.  
– Забудь, что я говорил, думаю, для этого вопроса уже слишком поздно, – уткнувшись лицом в плечо Грейвза, с иронией в голосе пробормотал Ньют. – Я верю и ничего не могу с собой поделать, и это немного пугает. Мы и знакомы-то совсем не так давно.  
Грейвз успокаивающе провел рукой по его шее и поцеловал оставленный зубами след.  
– Жизнь – короткая и часто жестокая штука. Используют всех, просто иногда это ранит куда сильнее необходимого.  
– Одиноко вот так смотреть на мир, – посерьезнев, Ньют приподнялся на локтях. – Ну и что ты, используешь меня? Впрочем… думаю, мне было бы уже все равно. То есть нет, но я бы не… – поспешил добавить он.  
– Шшш, – Грейвз вновь потянул Ньюта вниз и, оглаживая плечи и спину, дождался, пока выровняется рваное дыхание.  
– Прости, – пробормотал Ньют, – кажется, я испортил момент.  
– Неужели? – Грейвз коснулся губами его уха и чуть улыбнулся, когда тот пискнул, словно от щекотки. – Смысл жизни во многом в том, чтобы рисковать, особенно когда дело касается людей, и ты, Ньют Скамандер, в самом деле очень мне нравишься, со всем тем бардаком, что привносишь в мою жизнь. Ты по-настоящему добрая душа, а это редкость в любом смысле слова. Ты человек благородный и не лишенный отваги, судя по тому, что уже успел сделать для МАКУСА. Хотел бы я оставить тебя себе и только себе… – Грейвз поцеловал вспыхнувшую щеку и зардевшееся ухо, – но знаю: придется делиться со всем миром. C’est la vie.  
– Французский у тебя ужасен, – пробормотал Ньют, но в его голосе наконец-то прозвучал смех, руки вцепились в рубашку Грейвза, он сделал дрожащий выдох и потянулся за поцелуем. Грейвз не разорвал поцелуй, пока Ньют не ослабил напряженную хватку, а пальцы его вновь не ньюскользнули к горлу и вниз, к пуговицам рубашки. Ньют проглотил еще один писк, когда пальцы Грейвза сжали его задницу, но прижатые к бедрам Грейвза ноги неуверенно сжались, и Ньют дал ему поменяться с собой местами.  
– Скажешь, если захочешь, чтобы я прекратил, – сказал Грейвз и, дождавшись поспешного кивка, коснулся губами каждой из оставленных отметин и, расстегивая пуговицу за пуговицей, двинулся ниже, прокладывая неровную цепочку среди поблекших старых и более свежих шрамов. В плечи мертвой хваткой вцепились пальцы, и мир вокруг сжался в одну точку, в простое, ясное уравнение удовольствия. Грейвз не лгал, говоря, что у него давно никого не было, но в его руках, под его губами Ньют обратился в точно настроенный, сладкозвучный инструмент, хватая ртом воздух, когда Грейвз сжимал зубы на коже, и срываясь на стон, когда он проводил языком по приподнятой над кожей поверхности старых шрамов.  
Ньют промолчал, когда Грейвз вытащил ремень, хотя, когда, устроившись между ног, он принялся расстегивать брюки, прижимавшиеся к его плечам колени напряглись.   
– Я… серьезно? – неуверенно прошептал Ньют.  
– С удовольствием, – почти ощущая на языке вкус продолжения, хрипловато ответил Грейвз, – если хочешь.  
– О, я хотел сказать, я слышал об этой процедуре, – до последнего не расставаясь с британским официозом, сказал Ньют, – но ни разу не имел..!  
Его бедра дернулись, когда Грейвз поцеловал сквозь ткань отчетливо видную выпуклость под брюками.  
– Ладно, да, – с округлившимися глазами выдохнул Ньют, – да, пожалуйста, да.  
– Да уж, «процедура», – усмехнулся Грейвз, избавляясь от брюк и всего остального с помощью столь же неловкого в движениях от возбуждения и спешки, как и он сам, Ньюта. – Англичане.  
Ньют закрыл лицо подушкой, но смущенный румянец пятнами спустился на плечи.   
– Не понимаю, почему раздет только я, – раздался его приглушенный тканью голос.  
Грейвз оценивающе хмыкнул в ответ. Отличный длинный член Ньюта наливался кровью среди кудрявых волос. Грейвз лизнул головку – член дрогнул, Ньют заскулил в подушку.   
– Это не так весело, если ты не смотришь, – несерьезно сказал ему Грейвз, но когда в ответ Ньют лишь напрягся, уже мягче добавил: – Когда решишь сам.  
С силой втягивая ртом воздух, он провел языком от головки до основания. При всей своей внешней миловидности пах Ньют, вне всяких сомнений, настоящим мужчиной. Грейвз задрал вверх его ноги, и в спину впились пятки.  
– Не уверен, что… – голос Ньюта оборвался на тонкой, высокой ошарашенной ноте: Грейвз поднял бедра, втянул в рот одно из яиц, согревая, покатал его на языке и принялся за второе. Одна из пяток судорожным движением прижалась к позвоночнику Грейвза, Ньют проскулил «о Мерлин, Перси, Мерлин», и Грейвз, смилостивившись, вернулся выше, обхватил член пальцами и взял в рот болезненно набухшую головку.  
Грейвз слишком давно этого не делал, и ему недоставало терпения, чтобы теперь тянуть. Он, сколько смог, взял член в рот, сжал пальцы на оставшейся части грубое движение. Ньют дернулся было вперед в его хватке, но тут же, похоже, напрягся, словно не уверенный в том, как быть, и вцепился пальцами в ткань заглушающей мольбы подушки. Грейвз продолжил жадно сосать, твердо намеренный получить хотя бы эту малую часть Ньюта, намертво запечатлеть этот момент в памяти и своей, и его. Ньют кончил почти молча, выдохнув на высокой, оборвавшейся всхлипом ноте. Грейвз проглотил, что мог, и, не обращая внимания на горечь и запах, стал слизывать остальное, пока воротник рубашки, поднимая, вновь не поддели пальцы.  
– Пойду прополощу рот, – хрипло произнес Грейвз, но до сих пор алый Ньют покачал головой и поцеловал его, пробуя самого себя на вкус. Он потянул за ремень, и Грейвз проворчал: – В этом нет необходимости.  
– Мне кажется, иначе будет нечестно, – немного изнеможенным голосом ответил Ньют. – Это ведь главное в отношениях, нет?  
– «В отношениях»? – Грейвза это позабавило, но он не помешал Ньюту вытащить ремень, расстегнуть брюки и завозиться с завязками на трусах.  
– Ну, э, если не говорить о богомоловых вивернах, или, хм, ты что-нибудь слышал об утках и их пенисах?..  
– Проклятье, Скамандер, а ведь как хорошо все шло, – так сухо, как только сумел, высказал Ньюту Грейвз и почувствовал, как того затрясло от смеха.  
Прикосновение скользких от слюны пальцев Ньюта, пусть и нерешительное, было приятно. Ньют прижал его к себе, запустив в волосы пальце легшей на шею руки и сбивчиво дыша ему на ухо, словно это не Грейвз здесь медленно опускался на самое дно.   
– Вот и все, – пробормотал он последние слова в череде произнесенной дрожащим голосом похвалы, оборвавшейся придушенным звуком, когда с последним толчком бедер он наконец кончил в пальцы Ньюту.  
Хорошо хотя бы, что навести порядок с помощь магии не составило труда, хотя Ньют возмутился, когда Грейвз накрыл их обоих, не потрудившись отыскать его одежду.  
– По-моему, это несколько неприлично, – запротестовал он.  
– Забавно слышать, – зевнул Грейвз, – учитывая, чем мы только что занимались. Дай поспать, я сейчас умру.  
Ньют даже прижал подушечки пальцев к точке пульса у него на горле рефлекторным, казалось, движением, и вздохнул, когда Грейвз, буркнув, отмахнулся от него.   
– Нет, не умрешь. Просто… дай хоть найти… Перси, – прошипел он, когда Грейвз прижал его к кровати.  
– Меня уже давно так не называли, – сказал Грейвз, и Ньют, слава Мерлину, наконец-то замолчал и перестал возиться.   
Последней, кто звал Грейвза «Перси», была его мать.  
Как раз когда он был уже на грани сна, Ньют осторожно спросил:  
– Ты не против?  
Грейвз нахмурился, не размыкая век.  
– Хм? Что?  
– Ну, сказать просто «Грейвз» показалось как-то странно, а «Персиваль» прозвучало бы чересчур формально, учитывая, чем мы занимались, вот и я подумал, что популярная уменьшительно-ласкательная форма подойдет.  
– Уменьшительно что? Нет. Не объясняй. Просто спи.  
– Я только…  
– Да Мерлина ради, сойдет, сойдет «Перси»! Можешь быть исключением. Теперь. Спать.

– Я не прячусь, – поправил Грейвз, отбиваясь от помеси медведя с уткой, пытавшейся стащить столовое серебро, – просто нужно подумать в спокойной обстановке.  
– Да конечно, – пробурчала стоявшая за стулом, на котором он сидел, Дейзи. Грейвз схватил существо-клептомана (Ньют назвал его нюхлером?..) за шкирку, подчеркнутым жестом передал его ей с рук на руки и отправил в рот еще кусочек тоста. Дейзи подала завтрак на корзинах и ящиках в чемодане у Ньюта – просто чтобы у Грейвза появилась возможность игнорировать вызов назад в штаб-квартиру на час дольше.  
– Итак, патронус может ненадолго удержать Гриндевальда на одном месте, – сказал занятый кормежкой окками Ньют. – Интересно. Как ты, возможно, знаешь, это единственное заклинание для защиты от дементоров и летифолдов. Полагаю, Гриндевальд сейчас в некотором роде вошел в пограничное состояние, все-таки дементоры – потусторонние существа, а летифолды – животные.  
– Ты сталкивался с летифолдами?  
– Один раз, в Малайзии.  
– Можешь призвать патронуса?  
– Нет, – Ньют ненадолго прервался, чтобы вернуть в гнездо попытавшегося удрать окками, – но мой брат смог.  
– Он настолько сильнее? – изумился Грейвз. – Ты сошелся один на один с Гриндевальдом.  
– Право, совсем ненадолго, – ответил Ньют, но Грейвз знал, что он скромничает: отчеты Тины обычно были предельно точны. – Но нет, я не могу призвать патронуса. Не из-за… – Ньют ненадолго замолчал и вздохнул, когда упрямый окками обвился вокруг его запястья. – Ты знаешь, что питает патронуса?  
– Счастливое воспоминание?  
– Заклинание очень сложное, независимо от того, телесный патронус или нет, но да, счастливое воспоминание, причем сильное, – Ньют криво улыбнулся окками. – У меня таких… было немного. В то время на душе у меня было нехорошо, даже после Хогвартса. Потому брат и потащил меня путешествовать, думал так подбодрить. Толком не сработало, и мы едва не погибли, но я был благодарен ему за попытку.  
– А теперь призвать можешь? – мягко спросил Грейвз.  
– Я… не пытался, не знаю. А ты?  
Грейвз покачал головой.  
– Попробовал однажды, десятки лет назад, еще в Ильверморни – не вышло. А вот Пиквери может.  
– Дамблдор наверняка тоже. Это если ты хочешь собрать армию.  
– Я пока не уверен, что она нужна, – ну, Грейвз на это надеялся. – Сюзанна подала мне идею. Должно быть, она знала о поезде. Она встала там, где встала, чтобы отвлечь Гриндевальда от его приближения. Если ему больше нельзя навредить магией, это не значит, что он стал неуязвим. Сковать патронусом, и его можно будет ранить – без магии. Нужно проконсультироваться с Дурмстрангом, но это, думаю, не составит труда. Надеюсь, он уже мертв, – без особого энтузиазма сказал Грейвз. Его подчиненные прочесывали линию метро всю ночь и ничего не обнаружили.  
– Если он жив, ему, вероятно, придется снова напитаться магией, чтобы восстановиться.  
– Я приставил авроров к каждому магазину магических товаров в городе.  
Чем дольше тянулось дело, тем сложнее становилось все это объяснить. Нужно было поймать Гриндевальда, и быстро.  
– А что насчет черного рынка?  
– Мы всех предупредили, могут пока прикрыть лавочку или охранять себя сами, – Грейвза не слишком трогали проблемы живущих по ту сторону закона.  
Ньют кивнул и захлопотал, обходя свои владения, пока Грейвз читал утренние газеты и подзаправлялся кофе. О Сюзанне, к счастью, не было ни слова, но перспектива писать в Дурмстранг и ее семье письма с соболезнованиями отнюдь не манила. «Нью-Йоркский Призрак» опубликовал очерк о произошедшем у Йонкера, но здесь, хвала Мерлину, все было схвачено: причиной называли несчастный случай при работе с новыми сердцевинами. Пробежав глазами остальные страницы, Грейвз как раз складывал газету, когда вернувшаяся Дейзи бросила ему на колени свернутый журнал, на поверку неожиданно оказавшийся «Ведьминым другом». Увидев непонимающий взгляд, Дейзи закатила глаза, показала пальцем на обложку и ушла прочь.  
В недоумении Грейвз положил журнал на сложенную газету. «Ведьминого друга» он в жизни не читал: как правило, там затрагивались темы, с которыми он наделся никогда по-настоящему не столкнуться в своей обыденной жизни. Вместо женской моды центральное место на сегодняшней обложке занимало великолепное изображение Ньюта с окками на плечах в синих тонах. Фотографии, сопровождавшие саму статью, хотя бы анимировали; в основном это были снимки Ньюта, неуверенно улыбающегося в камеру, его книги и того, как он показывал журналисту кое-что из своей коллекции. По крайней мере, фотограф у «Друга» был получше, чем в «Призраке».  
– Милая статья, – сказал Грейвз Ньюту, севшему на ящик напротив выпить чашку, вероятно, холодного чая.  
– Да, насчет этого, – смущенно ответил тот, – мне сегодня было очень совестно, когда ты сказал про столкновение с Гриндевальдом. Я ведь в то время стоял перед фотографом, хотя должен бы помогать.  
Грейвз пожал плечами.  
– Ты сам сказал, у тебя есть опыт в том, что касается обскуров и обскуриалов. Технически Гриндевальд с его поглощением магии и остальным ни то, ни другое.  
– И все-таки это похоже. Думаю, я отвлекся непростительно сильно.  
– Едва ли можно винить в этом тебя, ведь привлечь к тебе внимание прессы было моей идеей.  
– Все равно, – твердо произнес Ньют, – ты вчера едва не погиб, и Тина тоже.  
– Мы авроры, это издержки профессии. Ты консультант и гражданский.  
– Боевого опыта у меня, вероятно, не меньше, чем у Тины, и да, я дрался один на один с Гриндевальдом. И сковал его.  
Здесь он был прав. Грейвз с подозрением нахмурился.  
– Это ведь не из-за прошлой ночи?  
– О Мерлин, да ты же совершенно безнадежен. Я подвела тою мать, – раздался из лаборатории у него за спиной стон Дейзи.  
Грейвз сжал переносицу.   
– Дейзи, вон из чемодана, сейчас же, – он сосчитал до десяти, дожидаясь, пока не стихнет ее бурчание. – Ладно, на чем мы остановились?  
Ньют безуспешно пытался прикрыть чашкой широкую улыбку.  
– Ты не отказался от помощи со стороны бедного покойного профессора. Это из-за того, что в тоннеле Гриндевальд принял мое обличье?  
– Отнюдь, я быстро понял, что это не ты. Просто не вижу, что ты способен сделать. Ты не можешь призвать патронуса.  
– Ты тоже, но, как я уже говорил, Гриндевальд теперь отчасти обскур, а у обскура есть определенная модель поведения, хоть технически он и не тварь. Мы знаем, что этому новому гибриду нужна магия, много магии. Потому он, вероятно, и не покинул город: в Нью-Йорке у него есть доступ к куда большему ее количеству, нежели в Нурменгарде. Гриндевальд, должно быть, думал, что хватит и крови единорога, но это явно не так, иначе он не напал бы на магазин палочек всего через неделю. И сейчас, если предположить, что он не погиб, он, вероятно, ослаблен и нуждается в подпитке.  
– Я и так все это понимаю, – спокойно ответил Грейвз.  
– Просто хотел сверить часы. Дело-то все в том, что если хочешь приманить зверя, у тебя должно быть что-то, что он хочет получить. В Азии я видел, как деревенские жители привязывали козлят и караулили тигров.  
– Хочешь сделать из чего-то наживку? Например?  
– Гриндевальд был готов убить за кровь единорога. Доступных запасов в Нью-Йорке не осталось, а сами единороги встречаются только в Европе. Я мог бы набрать маленький шприц крови без вреда и достаточно безболезненно. Гелиос мне доверяет, – Ньют поморщился, не скрывая нежелания это делать. – Если поможет.  
Грейвз покачал головой.  
– Либо по правилам, либо никак. Работа с запрещенными товарами противозаконна, – он проигнорировал облегчение на лице Ньюта. – Ты смотришь на проблему глазами магозоолога. Как аврора, меня скорее беспокоит то, зачем Гриндевальд вообще до этого дошел.  
– Чтобы пробить потолок, как Сюзанна упоминала. Он теперь неуязвим для магии, лучше, чем неуязвим.  
– Не для патронуса, а он бы это знал: он был в Дурмстранге, когда остановили того мальчика.  
– Может, он считал, что будет сильнее. Но я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Конечная цель Гриндевальда – возглавить революцию, после которой маги установят власть над магглами, так? Трудно представить, как вот это ему поможет.  
– Если подумать, – ставя чашку, произнес Грейвз, – в прошлый раз ему ведь почти удалось, хоть его и схватили. Крупное нарушение Статута о секретности, особенно взрывного характера, привело бы к войне с немагами, а революционеры обожают войну: это огромная уродливая тварь, неизбежно пожирающая здравый смысл каждой из сторон.  
– Если бы не помощь Фрэнка… э, гром-птицы… – Ньют умолк. – Понимаю, он сможет начать свою войну, если получится устроить в Нью-Йорке еще один похожий громкий инцидент.  
– Возможно, поэтому он до сих пор здесь, а не воюет в Нурменгарде с Дамблдором. Последняя немажеская мировая война началась, считай, с убийства какого-то эрцгерцога… – Грейвз замолчал, вскочил на ноги, стремительно прошел к лестнице и к тому времени, когда Ньют его нагнал, успел выйти из дома.  
– Что-то придумал?  
– Я был слепым идиотом, – прокладывая себе путь вдоль по улице через утренние толпы немагов, прорычал Грейвз.   
– Не видел этому доказательств, – успокаивающе сказал Ньют, как раз когда Грейвз услышал, а затем и увидел то, что искал.  
При их приближении мальчишка с газетами, кричавший «Специальный выпуск! Специальный выпуск!» на углу в квартале от дома Грейвза, замолчал и, учуяв покупателей, улыбнулся от уха до уха, сверкнув почерневшими зубами.   
– «Нью-Йорк Таймс», сэр! Свеженькая!  
– Одну, – начал Грейвз и заколебался, запоздало поняв, что у него совсем нет немажеских денег.  
К счастью, в карманах у Ньюта нашлось немного мелочи. Вернувшись в дом, Грейвз разложил газету на обеденном столе. Они нашли то, что искали, несколько просмотренных страниц спустя: короткое упоминание в длинной колонке. Совсем скоро немажеский президент Кулидж должен был обратиться к «Юнайтед Пресс» на ежегодно проходящем в Нью-Йорке торжественном ужине.  
– Два дня, – мрачно подытожил Грейвз.  
– Может, Гриндевальд уже мертв, – ответил Ньют – впрочем, без особой надежды в голосе.  
– В моей жизни ничто никогда не бывает настолько легко.


	8. Chapter 8

– Разве у вас в Вулворт-билдинг нет тренировочных залов? – поинтересовался Ньют, пока Грейвз растаскивал по сторонам все вещи из вольера, когда-то занятого Гром-птицей. В каком-то смысле это подходило случаю. Его старый факультет.  
– Есть, но еще у нас там, к сожалению, сотни крайне любопытных людей. Которые будут счастливы увидеть, как я раз за разом оказываюсь не в состоянии сотворить патронуса.  
Не говоря уже о постоянных требованиях уделить кому-нибудь время. Абернети с Тиной знали, где он, но получили строгие указания искать его только в крайнем случае. Грейвз хмуро взглянул на Ньюта.  
– У тебя разве не назначено какого-нибудь интервью?  
– Я пока что решил с ними повременить, хотя Куини по-прежнему играет роль моего агента. Ей, как видно, очень нравится, так что мне на самом деле не хотелось совсем все это прекращать.  
Ньют с лукотрусом на плече даже поставил себе стул, и у него на коленях, время от времени обращая на Грейвза большие, состоящие из одних зрачков глаза, развалилось очень пушистое белое существо наподобие обезьяны. Ньют был занят тем, что вычесывал его. Часть щетины потертой щетки слегка просвечивала на кончиках.  
– Камуфлори? – рискнул предположить Грейвз. Ньют просиял, на его лице отразилось приятно искреннее внезапное удовольствие. Хоть кого-то в жизни Грейвза было легко порадовать. – Если бы мне давали по разменной монетке за каждого преступника, который считает умным ходить на дело в мантии-невидимке…  
– Да, на них очень любят охотиться из-за шкур. Браконьеры устанавливают у их пещер зачарованные ловушки, которые обходят их способности к предсказанию. Я нашел Дугала, когда он был малышом. Его мать уже день как умерла: один из этих проклятых механизмов раздробил ей лапу. Дугал цеплялся за труп, – Ньют покачал головой; Дугал довольно перевернулся. – Я несколько раз пытался вернуть его в естественную среду обитания, но очень трудно заставить того, кто может становиться невидимым, оставаться там, где ты хочешь.  
– Неужели обязательно чесать его прямо здесь?  
– Не вижу, с какой стати… – Ньют замолчал и, словно наконец-то поняв, широко улыбнулся. – Это мой чемодан. Не волнуйся, – жизнерадостно сказал он, – смущаться нам тут обоим нечего. У меня это заклинание тоже не получается.  
– Откуда тебе знать, смутит меня что-то или нет? – пробормотал Грейвз, но сдался. Он около часа провел, читая все, что только можно, о заклинании патронуса, и все равно не вполне понимал теоретический аспект. Подумать о счастливом воспоминании и произнести слова? Это он уже пробовал.  
Как он и думал, час спустя единственным его достижением стало то, что он опасно приблизился к растяжению запястья. Камуфлори, заскучав, давно ушел, а Ньют, на голове которого свернулся один из окками, читал книгу. Растирая запястье, Грейвз опустился на стул рядом с ним, и через пару минут появилась Дейзи с чаем и печеньем.  
– В крайнем случае, – беря сахар, пробормотал Грейвз, – хоть Пиквери на это способна. Можно найти способ заполучить пару приглашений.  
– Сомневаюсь, что это сработает, – рассеянно ответил Ньют.  
– Почему нет? – оставался один день, и Грейвз уже дал нескольким подчиненным задание выкрасть список приглашенных. Лучшее, что можно было сделать, – похитить пару немагов и украсть их приглашения. Что-то вроде того. Такие тонкости он предпочитал оставлять на подчиненных. Пиквери уже сказали.  
– Ну, – кашлянул Ньют, – если только она сама не метаморфмаг, или у нее не припасено нигде оборотное зелье, завязанное на кого-то подходящей внешности, думаю, вероятно, будет нелегко протащить на такое мероприятие женщину, не говоря уже о, ну.  
– Ах да, верно.  
Гребаные немаги со своими странными предрассудками.  
– Заклинание редкое не просто так, – успокаивающе произнес Ньют. – В Министерстве Магии оно – гарантия быстрого подъема по карьерной лестнице. Это не просто одно из сложнейших заклинаний…  
– Знаю, знаю, – кисло отозвался Грейвз.  
– …дело в том, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Ньют, – что это, вероятно, одно из тех заклинаний, которым с возрастом становится все труднее и труднее научиться. Жизнь не проходит бесследно.  
– Хочешь сказать, что превращение в циничного ублюдка – а это, по-моему, побочный эффект превращения в самостоятельного взрослого человека, – мешает обзавестись правильным воспоминанием?  
– Ну, – Ньют поморщился, делая глоток из чашки с чаем, – не всем. Одна моя подруга научилась, только когда ей было уже хорошо за тридцать.   
– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что это я циничный ублюдок, слишком циничный для этого заклинания, – сухо произнес Грейвз и ухмыльнулся, когда Ньют закашлялся, брызжа чаем. Окками у него на голове бросил на Грейвза неодобрительный взгляд.  
– Я такого не говорил!  
– Ты-то не настолько циничен, – так ненавязчиво, как только мог, прощупал почву Грейвз. – Я бы сказал, даже идеалист. После Хогвартса прошло много времени.  
Ньют нахмурился, но не поднял взгляд.  
– Ты знаешь, что случилось?  
– Когда тебя арестовали, в Министерство Магии ушел автоматический запрос копии твоего дела. Полная версия поступила, только когда все уже встало на свои места, но его все равно добавили к документам основного дела.  
Большую часть составлял внушительный список отметок о пересечении границ, но начало было интересным чтивом.  
– Лита упомянута в деле? – напрягся Ньют.  
– Только парой слов. Есть запись о том, что тебя постановили исключить за то, что ты подверг опасности другого ученика. Она проходит как единственный свидетель. Показания усеченные и сухие, но рекомендация Дамблдора представляет интерес. Обычно в них расписывают, как нарушитель сожалеет о случившемся, как это был первый его проступок, какой он хороший ученик и так далее, Дамблдор же упирает на твою порядочность и самоотверженность.  
– «Сколь бы неверно они ни были направлены», – с натянутой улыбкой процитировал Ньют.  
– Ты был молод, вероятно, влюблен? Бывает.  
– Ты точно ужасный циник, – сухо заключил Ньют, но лицо его немного просветлело. – Да, я взял вину на себя. Лестрейнджи, как ты знаешь, входят в число священных двадцати восьми семей. Лита была убеждена, что, если ее исключат, родные от нее отрекутся. Эта мысль ее пугала.  
– А потом? – мягко спросил Грейвз.  
– Это было давно. И иногда до сих пор бывает немного больно, – Ньют не отрывал взгляда от своих ног. – Дело даже не в том, что она решила оборвать со мной все связи или в том, что она потом говорила о том, что для все это не было и не могло быть всерьез, ведь моя семья не принадлежала к священным двадцати восьми. Ей удалось убедить себя в том, что в случившемся действительно был виноват я. Она сыграла роль невинной жертвы, чтобы от меня отвернулись наши немногие общие друзья.  
Грейвз вздохнул.  
– Дети бывают жестоки.  
– Хотя я ее так и не простил, я не один год продолжал верить, что все можно как-нибудь исправить, хотя с тех пор она ни разу со мной не заговорила. Так что, полагаю, если ты для этого заклинания слишком циничен, то я – слишком глуп.  
– Не верю, – твердо сказал Грейвз и наклонился, чтобы коснуться губами щеки Ньюта. Как он и надеялся, тот повернулся к нему для неспешного нежного поцелуя, опершись рукой о его бедро. – Думаю, я, вероятно, вариант похуже кого-то из семьи Лестрейндж.  
За его словами последовало мгновение ошарашенного молчания, и Ньют, изумленно рассмеявшись, отстранился так резко, что лишил опоры окками; тот запищал, взлетел и тут же свободно обвился вокруг плеч Грейвза. Грейвз инстинктивно протянул руки, чтобы размотать его кольца, но Ньют поспешил схватить его за запястья.  
– Осторожно, слишком напугаешь – и она станет куда больше. Защитный механизм.  
– Так сними ее с меня, – прошипел Грейвз; маленькое чудовище устроилось у него на плечах, колясь сквозь рубашку крошечными шипами на хвосте.  
– Сначала скажи, ты это серьезно?  
– Что? – коротко ответил Грейвз, стараясь не думать о том, что читал в отчетах о разрушениях в «Мэйсис».  
– Что думаешь, будто ты почему-то хуже Лестрейнджей?  
– О, я тебя умоляю, это же шутка, – раздраженно произнес Грейвз; ухо задело крылом. – Детьми вы были или нет, она явно хорошо по тебе потопталась, и лично я не вижу, с чего бы тебе вспоминать о ее существовании, не говоря уже о том, чтобы десятилетиями из-за этого мучиться. Так поможешь или нет?  
– Ты тоже из хорошей семьи, – очень серьезным тоном сказал Ньют, но не смог сдержать улыбку под убийственным взглядом Грейвза. Смилостивившись, он убрал окками: тот на мгновение протестующе запищал, но позволил себя снять. – Диане ты очень нравишься.  
– Поверь, свидание со смертью от этого приятнее не стало.  
– Все было не так уж плохо, – осторожно склоняясь вперед за поцелуем, ответил Ньют, и Грейвз как раз начал изменять к гораздо лучшему свое мнение о выбранном для практики месте, когда у него за спиной нервно прочистила горло Тина.  
Ньют отстранился так быстро, что едва не споткнулся. Грейвз схватил его за локоть, чтобы удержать в равновесии, и проворчал:  
– Надеюсь, это что-то важное, Голдштейн.  
– А, ну, сэр. Гриндевальд жив.

– Почерк тот же, – произнесла Лян, когда ее помощница сняла срезанную макушку с нового трупа. Мозг превратился все в ту же вязкую кашу, тело постарело. Лютор Шальц держал на черном рынке магазинчик под названием «Эмпорий», недалеко от Чайнатуна, и специализировался на сомнительно сваренных и нередко экспериментальных зельях. Когда-то он производил сильное впечатление, почти на голову возвышался над Грейвзом, но в смерти съежился, сдулся.   
Грейвз бросил взгляд на еще две каталки.  
– Наемные громилы?  
Лян кивнула.  
– То же самое, – она подчеркнуто нахмурила брови, смотря на Ньюта, с нескрываемым интересом изучавшего то, что осталось от мозгов Шальца. – Новый аврор?  
– Не совсем, консультант. Лян, знакомьтесь, Ньют Скамандер. Скамандер, это наш главный судебно-медицинский эксперт.  
– Еще один консультант? – фыркнула Лян. – Надеюсь, вы застраховали свою жизнь, молодой человек.  
– Это, э, ничего страшного, мэм.  
– Как так получается, – немного озадаченный, спросил Грейвз, – что люди тебя нервируют, зато морг – ни капли?  
– Не вижу связи, – искренне не понимая, ответил Ньют, и, словно собираясь с духом, немного нервно улыбнулся Лян. – Вы… Алисса Лян, верно? Читал вашу монографию «Сотня природных ядов и как их выявлять». Если позволите, это настоящий шедевр своего поколения. На Ямайке практически спасла мне жизнь. Потрясающая работа в части вытяжек из шипов хвостороги, поистине потрясающая.  
– Ну, не каждый день встретишь поклонника, – похоже, немного довольная, произнесла Лян. – Вы тоже судебно-медицинский эксперт? Мне не помешали бы еще помощники.  
– Он уже приписан, – слегка уязвленный, сообщил ей Грейвз.  
– Кое-кто у нас собственник, – ехидно ухмыльнулась Лян. – Подумайте об этом, Скамандер. Если вы не против нашего контингента, у моих помощников не бывает переработок, есть перекусы, а вероятность жуткой смерти в поле сравнительно низка.  
– Вместо того, чтобы вызывать, – сухо произнес Грейвз, – могли бы просто написать мне отчет.  
– Было еще кое-что, – Лян подчеркнуто уставилась на помощницу, и та поспешила к столу с личными вещами. Среди них, как ни странно, оказался кирпич, и помощница положила его на каталку. – Смотрите.  
– Кирпич. Серьезно? – он не показался Грейвзу особенно интересным.  
– Иногда не понимаю, зачем утруждаюсь, – ядовито сказала Лян Ньюту. – Могла бы двинуться дальше и получить приятное посмертие, но нет. Осталась помогать кое-как держаться на плаву все более и более тупым главам Отдела магической безопасности.  
– Он не так уж плох, – преданно ответил Ньют.  
– Ну, сколько бы он ни платил, чтобы ты лизал ему задницу, в перспективе оно того не стоит, – заявила Лян, не заметив, как резко Ньют залился краской. Она погрузила руку в кирпич и, к изумлению Грейвза, все таща и таща, вытянула за шиворот еще одного призрака. Тот, цепляясь за воздух и лягаясь, вскрикнул; его голова скатилась с плеч и остановилась под каталкой.  
– Соберись, парень, – рыкнула Лян. – Ты таешь по краям!  
Она ударила его по плечам, и призрак медленно успокоился, неловко опустился на пол и зашарил под каталкой, пока не отыскал свою голову. Он был сухощав, с печальными глазами и в костюме, вышедшем из моды десятки лет назад.  
– Несчастный случай, – мрачно сказала прижатая к груди голова, предвосхищая вопрос Грейвза. У призрака был слабый ирландский акцент. – Повезло так повезло. Застрял здесь без надежды двинуться дальше и, БОЖЕ МОЙ, ИИСУС ВСЕМОГУЩИЙ, ЭТО ЧТО, ТРУП?  
– У меня начинает болеть голова, – устало сообщил мирозданию Грейвз, когда призрак в панике попятился, не отрывая задницу от пола.  
– Не смотрите на него, – успокаивающе сказал призраку Ньют. – Что, если вы повернетесь лицом к стене, сэр? Вот так. Э… как вас зовут?  
– Джек, – с легким подозрением в голосе ответил Джек. – Вы кто, господа? И кто эта су..?  
– Эй! – резко перебила его Лян, взлетев на фут выше.  
– …прекрасная дама, – поспешил продолжить Джек. – Вы разве не знаете, прекрасный народ, все такое, ничего против вас, китайцев, не имею, ничего. Просто. Говорю же. Я просто призрак этого местечка. Ничего не знаю, ничего не вижу. Точно не видел, как в магазин зашел мужик-дьявол и сожрал, мать его, нынешнего босса и его парней, будто гребаного пива выпил! – он застонал и прижал руки к глазам. В результате отрубленная голова слегка заболталась над коленями.  
– Это был человек, вы уверены? – заинтересовался Ньют. – Не… темное облако?  
– На нем… были на нем клочки облака, странновато так с плеч слетали, – Джек вздрогнул. – Но это точно был человек. Неважно выглядел. Рука у него странно сгибалась, и хромал сильно. Руку согнул обратно, как… э… босса выпил. Это вампир был? Гребаный магический вампир? Как же законы, а. Законы!  
– Что было после того, как он напал на мистера Шальца? – нетерпеливо подстегнул рассказ Грейвз.  
– Не знаю, сэр! Я спрятался на чердаке. Потом, правда, видел, как он уходил, прям так дорогу и перешел, будто ничего и не сделал, только на витрины глазел. Выпрямился и руку поправил, как я и сказал. Зашел в подземку. Потом я дождался вас, копов, и сказал им, чтоб взяли один из кирпичей, как понял, что вы можете меня видеть. Я туда не вернусь. Вы не можете меня заставить!  
Когда они вышли, Грейвз обратился к первому попавшемуся подчиненному:  
– Ты. Найди копию фотографии из дела Гриндевальда, покажи призраку, который у Лян. Как опознает, доложи.  
– Она и в самом деле его ранила, – сказал Ньют по дороге в аврорат, к кабинету Грейвза.  
– Это не имеет особого значения. Он все еще на свободе и восстановится, выпив новые источники магии.  
– Но он не изменил облик. Ему приходится экономить энергию. И тот магазин и люди в нем не принесли значительного улучшения.  
– То есть скоро предстоит целая череда убийств? – черный рынок или нет, радости это не предвещало.  
– Ну, да, и это тоже, – Ньют на мгновение помрачнел. – Но это значит, что кровь единорога и магазин палочек не вполне его зарядили. Перед ужином «Юнайтед Пресс» ему потребуется новая порция.  
– Магу уровня Гриндевальда не нужен магический паразит, чтобы перебить полный зал немагов, – напомнил Грейвз. – Президент должен прибыть в Нью-Йорк завтра днем, на поезде. На всякий случай с ним уже едут несколько авроров.  
– Может, вам следует послать за Дамблдором, – с сомнением в голосе предложил Ньют. – Если на ужине вам нужен кто-то, кто может сотворить патронуса.   
– Только если не будет другого выхода. Теперь, когда мы, кажется, знаем, что задумал Гриндевальд. Учитывая, что поставлено на карту, Пиквери не доверяет ни тому, ни другому. Хорошо известно, что Дамблдор тоже придерживается революционных взглядов.  
– Он не стал бы убивать магглов, – ощетинился Ньют. – Он хороший человек. Я могу за него поручиться.  
– Это не мне решать.  
По возвращении на этаж аврората Грейвз отправил всех сидевших без дела подчиненных в засады у оставшихся нелегальных магазинов и мрачно направился в кабинет разбирать отчеты. Следовало признать, что сейчас, когда все пахали в две смены, среди входящих документов не относящихся к делу отчетов было не так уж и много.   
– Тебе, наверное, лучше вернуться, пока Дейзи не перешла от перестановки в лаборатории к перестановке в вольерах, – опустившись на стул, сказал он Ньюту. – Здесь ты мне не нужен.  
– Я ей доверяю. К тому же, на сей раз я хочу быть рядом, если ты опять столкнешься с Гриндевальдом, – твердо ответил Ньют. – Чтобы успеть к сроку, ему придется скоро нанести удар по еще одному источнику магии.  
– И какой от тебя будет толк? – открыто поинтересовался Грейвз, но Ньют только решительно встретился с ним взглядом, и некоторое время спустя Грейвз со вздохом растер лицо ладонью. – Ладно. Раз настаиваешь на том, чтобы остаться, то можешь помочь, найдя нам поесть и кофе, потому что подчиненные у меня кончились. Лучше сначала кофе. Без молока и сахара.  
– Кажется, у тебя небольшие проблемы с кофеином, – с легкой улыбкой сказал ему Ньют, но любезно повернулся к двери.  
– Не начинай. Магбезопасность работает на кофеине и страданиях. К тому же, широко известно… ну теперь-то что, Голдштейн? – проворчал Грейвз, когда та, задыхающаяся и бледная, влетела в кабинет и едва не врезалась в Ньюта.  
– Там… сэр, ваш дом!


	9. Chapter 9

Авроры поставили вокруг барьер, чтобы скрыть все пространство от немагов, и нагнали тумана; только пройдя половину улицы, он по-настоящему осознал масштаб разрушений. Не только дом Грейвза выглядел так, словно его расплющила длань какого-то бога: соседские дома тоже частично разрушились, в примыкавших к его дому стенах и крышах зияли огромные дыры. Мерлин. Дейзи…  
– Сэр, сюда, – позвали оттуда, где раньше была кухня. Аврор аккуратно левитировал обломки и разбитый стул с пугающе неподвижной маленькой фигурки. Грейвзу на секунду показалось, что у него остановилось сердце.  
– Еще дышит, – Ньют тоже поспешил туда и опустился на колени рядом с Дейзи, – но ее будет нужно стабилизировать.  
– Целители в пути, – заверили Грейвза, но сдержанное лицо говорило обо всем. Если Дейзи раздавило кирпичами – какими бы живучими ни были домовые эльфы, у них был свой предел. Удивительно, но рядом с Дейзи лежал маленький немажеский револьвер. Тина подобрала его и проверила барабан.  
– Три выстрела.  
– С чего бы ей… – Грейвз умолк и покачал головой. Недоумение накрыло его притупляющим мысли облаком. – Пистолет в моем доме?  
– Тем утром, когда ты описывал, как Гриндевальду нельзя навредить магией, она все слышала, – поднимаясь на ноги, негромко произнес Ньют.  
– Хотя бы не выпил.  
За спиной у Грейвза аппарировали целители.  
– Это потому что он пришел за другим, – лицо Ньюта было бесстрастно до боли. – Должно быть, он следил за домом. Ждал, пока мы не уйдем. А может, плевал он на то, внутри мы или нет, и ей просто не повезло.  
Он вытащил палочку, взглянул на что-то, похожее на карманные часы, которые держал в руке, и сделал глубокий вдох.  
– Ньют, ¬– Грейвз не знал, что побудило его метнуться вперед и схватить Ньюта за локоть, – и в то же мгновение Ньют аппарировал.  
Они появились по щиколотку в воде, в темноте, и закашлялись от вони. Люмос осветил тоннель, еще одно быстрое заклинание оградило от запаха. Грейвз беспомощно огляделся, стараясь не смотреть вниз.  
– Канализация?  
– На чемодане стоят следящие чары, завязанные на это зеркало, – объяснил Ньют, хмурясь и кладя в карман «часы». – Я настроил его на вид места, где чемодан был десять минут назад.  
– Итак… – медленно произнес Грейвз, – ты… аппарировал… с наскока? На сигнал чар? Ты сумасшедший? Даже не разорвавшись и не застряв, ты мог приземлиться прямо на голову Гриндевальду!  
– Это были направленные, выверенные по времени чары. Научился в Йоханнесбурге. Я дал ему десять минут форы на случай, если он действительно все еще был поблизости, чтобы не выдать себя. И не обязательно было следовать за мной, – тихо сказал Ньют.  
– Ни один из нас не может создать патронуса! Придется возвращаться за Пиквери.  
– Иди. Мои животные нуждаются во мне, – отбрил его Ньют, и, несмотря на отчеты, несмотря на очевидную храбрость Ньюта, каким-то образом Грейвз этого не замечал. Часть Ньюта, как и у его брата, была высечена из камня.  
– Мы можем ходить здесь кругами, – подавляя раздражение, произнес Грейвз.  
Ньют покачал головой и поднял светящуюся палочку к ближайшей стене. На кирпиче виднелось темное пятно, а дальше – что-то вроде смазанных отпечатков пальцев.  
– Дейзи сумела его ранить. У него идет кровь. Он, вероятно, постарается найти какое-нибудь сухое и безопасное место, чтобы… – Ньют оборвал сам себя полным отчаяния звуком и поспешил вперед по тоннелю.  
Грейвз сдался. Процедура предписывала как минимум вернуться за подкреплением, но он не был уверен в том, что сможет вновь безопасно аппарировать сюда, вниз – где бы это «сюда» ни находилось, – и потом, он знал, что никогда себе не простит, если с Ньютом что-то случится. Бурча себе под нос, он пошлепал за Ньютом, пытаясь не подскакивать от малейшего звука. Эхо их шагов гулко отражалось от кирпичей.  
– Она будет в порядке, – мягко сказал ему Ньют, когда они вышли на более просторный участок ливневой канализации. Пятна вели за угол и исчезали во тьме. Грейвз промолчал, и Ньют оглянулся на него: – Все нормально?  
– Прямо сейчас я очень зол на весь мир в целом, – резко ответил Грейвз, – и, честно говоря, меня довольно заботит то, что мы вот-вот примем бессмысленную смерть.  
– Я же сказал, хочешь – иди за Пиквери. К тому же, это, наверное, неплохая идея.  
– Ты не помогаешь, – заскрежетал зубами Грейвз. – Я не смогу сюда вернуться: я ведь даже не знаю, где это «сюда» находится. И я тебя не оставлю. Так что. Если хочешь впустую погибнуть, ладно. Давай сделаем это. Вместе.  
Ньют надолго уставился на него с нескрываемым изумлением, а потом засмеялся – пораженным, задыхающимся смехом.  
– По-моему, это самое приятное, что мне когда-либо говорили.  
– Серьезно? Тебе надо лечиться, – парировал Грейвз и протиснулся мимо Ньюта, чтобы идти первым. – Надо было взять пистолет, – пробормотал он.  
– Ты умеешь из них стрелять?  
– В жизни в руках не держал, но это не может быть так уж трудно. Направляешь на цель и жмешь на курок? Даже Дейзи попасть сумела.  
– Думаю, это скорее ее заслуга, чем пистолета. Она будет в порядке, – заверил его Ньют. – Не беспокойся.  
– Тихо, – коротко ответил Грейвз. У него не было желания думать о том, выживет ли Дейзи, или о том, выживут ли они сами. Сосредоточенность на ярости была ему подспорьем. Во всяком случае, это сводило на нет сомнения и страх, оставляя одну только решимость. Он покончит с Гриндевальдом или умрет, пытаясь. Сведенный к простым уравнениям, мир оставлял мало пространства для нескончаемых мыслей о последствиях.  
К сожалению, Ньют явно был не из тех, кто прислушивается к инструкциям.  
– Когда я был ребенком, у нас был домовый эльф. По-моему, это был очень добрый поступок с твоей стороны – освободить ее.  
– Не сказать, чтобы она оценила. До сих пор здесь, – Грейвз мало что помнил о том дне, как и о своем детстве. Отец был отстранен, мать часто болела. Он чувствовал себя слегка виноватым, вспоминая, каким облегчением для него стал долгожданный отъезд в Ильверморни. Встретить и иметь друзей-людей… – Тихо, сказал же.  
– А у нас план вообще есть?  
– О, вот теперь тебя план интересует?  
– …Просто спросил, – немного ощетинился Ньют. – Ты похож на человека, у которого он должен быть.  
– Ты, кажется, на удивление наплевательски отнесся к тому, чтобы сломя голову побежать навстречу верной смерти, – с подозрением произнес Грейвз. – Часто так делаешь?  
– Вроде бы раньше это всегда… кончалось хорошо? Жизнь обычно налаживается.  
– Потрясающе. Не верится, что ты до сих пор жив.  
Ньют как раз собирался ответить, когда они вышли в более просторный тоннель, по одной стороне которого шел выступ. Была открыта дверь служебного тоннеля, и, судя по кровавому отпечатку ладони на сломанной ручке, открыта только недавно. Ньют ахнул и протиснулся мимо Грейвза, только чтобы проглотить вскрик, когда что-то оттолкнуло его на несколько шагов назад. Грейвз вздрогнул, едва не упав в воду канализации, потом облегченно вздохнул. Это всего лишь камуфлори крепко обхватил грудь Ньюта. Между ними что-то испуганно запищало, и, взлетев, проскользнула синяя вспышка.  
– Только не снова! – прошипел Грейвз, когда его, переплетясь с шарфом, обвил окками. Ньют пытался уговорить слезть камуфлори, не уронив других окками, так что с того направления помощи не ожидалось. Осторожно пытавшийся снять с плеч паникующую рептилию Грейвз застыл, когда из тоннеля раздалось эхо громового рева, полного ярости или страха.  
Когда позже ему задали этот вопрос, Грейвз не смог с уверенностью сказать, почему именно он решил все равно пройти по ту сторону двери, и плевать на последствия. У него за спиной у Ньюта возникли проблемы с тем, чтобы идти следом: камуфлори упрямо вцепился в дверной проем, дверь, грудь и пальто Ньюта. Грейвз поднял палочку, расписав служебный тоннель резко очерченными тенями. Тоннель был уже того, в который они аппарировали: пожалуй, в нем могли бы идти плечом к плечу двое мужчин. У стены ржавели старые шкафы, и, проходя резкий поворот коридора, Грейвз убрал с одежды грязь, чтобы не хлюпали ботинки.  
Еще один разъяренный вопль. Это был единорог.  
В нескольких футах лежал открытый чемодан Ньюта, над его краями дымились струйки темного облака; те бежали вверх по стенам, прямо за их гранью вливаясь в густую бурлящую тьму, маслянистый водоворот, перетекавший в частично сформированную человеческую фигуру, руки которой сжимали чернильные пальцы на шее единорога. Тот кричал, корчился, лежа на боку, и яростно брыкался.  
Грейвз не раздумывал. Он призвал ветер, стремительный поток, заревевший над чемоданом, удар, которым облако, по сути, сдуло, сбросив Гриндевальда с единорога. Тот тут же вскочил на ноги и бросился вперед. Грейвз вскрикнул, когда его сбили с ног и принялись бить копытами, и вскинул руки, получив удар в плечо. К счастью, окками в ответ только сжался еще плотнее, когда Грейвз попытался подняться…  
… и тут же что-то грубо протащило его за щиколотку мимо чемодана. Грейвз, зарычав, отправил в полет пару быстрых заклятий, но Гриндевальд лишь рассмеялся, вновь частично превратившись в обскура: половина лица – размытое облако, остальное – посмертная маска, искаженная безумным весельем.  
– Мистер Грейвз, – промурлыкал Гриндевальд, – и вновь мы встретились в одном из темных уголков нашего мира.  
– Выбирать не приходилось, – готовя заклинания, процедил Грейвз.  
– Конфринго! Экспульсо! – насмешливо передразнил Гриндевальд, не обратив внимания на брошенные в него заклинания, поглотив их, усмехнувшись, словно палящий жар пролетевшего огня не возымел никакого эффекта. – Все такой же, как когда я впервые тебя поймал. Все так же никакого воображения.  
Хватка на щиколотке ослабла, но облако вокруг завертелось, собираясь в вихрь.  
– Не беспокойся, с тобой я закончу быстро, – прошипел Гриндевальд – на уровне колен, над головой, повсюду. – А вот насчет твоего друга за стеной посмотрим. Он был для меня немалой костью в горле.  
– Тяжело это, наверное, – поднимаясь на ноги, парировал Грейвз. – Великий темный маг Гриндевальд – побит магозоологом. А потом – домовым эльфом. Тебе потому был нужен обскур маленькой девочки? Сила?  
Если бы у него как-то получилось потянуть время… быть может, Ньют бы опомнился, разыскал и привел с собой Пиквери…  
– С ними я скоро разберусь, – прошипел Гриндевальд. – Жаль, ты этого не увидишь. Гибель твоих друзей. И грядущую войну, что так легко разгорится.  
– Не нужен же тебе обскур, чтобы убить каких-то немагов.  
– Я все же намерен выжить и увидеть свою революцию.  
– Ради чего? Господства и власти над немагами? Потому что мы гораздо их лучше? Я тебя умоляю. У нас едва хватает людей, чтобы управлять самими собой, не говоря уже о целом мире и всем его населении. И потом, когда хоть кому-нибудь становилось лучше от военного переворота?  
– Мы должны взять власть в свои руки. Взгляни на них. Они воюют друг с другом, убивают друг друга. Даже здесь, на так называемом цивилизованном западе, некоторых линчуют из-за цвета кожи или того, кого они любят. Думаешь, это изменится? Не изменится. Это ограниченный вид, эти недоделки без магии. Дай им сотню лет – и они все еще будут убивать себе подобных на улицах и называть это правосудием. Я повидал этот мир – так, как не видел ты.  
– И ты считаешь, что мы можем изменить это за день? Просто захватив власть?  
– Нет, но они могут научиться уважать наши обычаи. Не понимаю, почему этого не понимаете вы. Взгляни на свою мадам президента, – прорычал Гриндевальд. – По-твоему, такую, как она, когда-нибудь изберут президентом США? Женщину? Черную женщину – президентом? Ха! Дай им пятьдесят, дай сотню лет – этого не будет никогда. И все же ты настаиваешь на том, чтобы их защищать! От нас. Я же хочу защитить нас от них.  
– Хочешь, чтобы немаги нас уважали? Поработить их всех – не ответ! От зла, навязанного, чтобы исправить другое зло, не становится лучше. Нельзя исправить настолько глубоко сидящие проблемы, потому что проблемы их – не простые.  
– Им следует нас уважать, – прорычал Гриндевальд. – Им следует нас бояться. Страх – универсальный язык господства. С какой стати прятаться должны мы?  
– И к чему это приведет? – возразил Грейвз. – Неужели ты не понимаешь, что их куда больше, чем нас? Мы прячемся не просто так. Хочешь войны? Ты серьезно считаешь, что мы ее выиграем? Разве ты не видишь, что это приведет только к несчастьям? К смертям по обе стороны – обе человеческие стороны.  
– Иногда смерть более чем необходима, ты это понимаешь, – Гриндевальд вновь мрачно засмеялся, и Грейвз наконец это почувствовал, эту внезапную все нарастающую слабость, то, как заискрился и зашипел люмос на палочке. – Думаю, торопиться все-таки не буду.  
– Экспекто патронум, – хватаясь за воспоминания, выдохнул Грейвз. Выпуск из Ильверморни, раскрытое дело, однажды спасенный ребенок... ничего? Гриндевальд, ублюдок, посмеивался; слабость, похоже, распространялась, встревоженное чириканье окками становилось глуше. – Экспекто патронум, – Ньют за завтраком, красивая улыбка. Ничего. _Слишком циничный ублюдок_. Уже стоя на коленях, Грейвз невольно поперхнулся хриплым смешком. Дейзи вечно так говорила. _«Слишком уж в тебе много этого распроклятого цинизма. Так тебе никогда не стать счастливым, хозяин»._  
Стоя на коленях. Он так уже стоял, годы и годы тому назад. В ушах все еще раздавалась Геттисбергская речь.  
_Минуло восемьдесят семь лет…_  
Он взял из отцовского гардероба шерстяной шарф.  
_…как отцы наши основали на этом континенте новую нацию, своим рождением обязанную свободе…_  
Он нашел Дейзи в судомойке: она деловито чистила горшки.  
_…и убеждённую, что все люди рождены равными…_  
– Все рождены равными, – сказал он, этим голосом восьмилетнего ребенка, встав на колени и вешая шарф ей на шею. Она окаменела. Он этого раньше не помнил, долго не помнил. Как, оцепенев, удивленно смотрел на ее яркие от слез глаза. Дейзи вздохнула, поставила горшок и вытерла руки своими лохмотьями. Она вернула шарф ему на шею и молча похлопала его по руке. Но ее гордость, гордость и радость – это было ясно как день, и этого было достаточно…  
Заклинание оставило его, как молитва. Из палочки брызнул серебристый туман – и резко развернула кольца белесая змея, растя на лету, распахнула огромные крылья, раскрыла челюсти, извиваясь, скользнула в облако, не давая ему сдвинуться с места – а окками на плечах у Грейвза метнулся в воздух. Весь мир превратился в шорох чешуи. Где-то закричал Гриндевальд. Грейвз прижался к полу: прежде пустой воздух исполнился огромных, вздымающихся, давящих все остальное вокруг колец.  
– Перси! О Мерлин, Перси, – откуда-то глухо послышался голос Ньюта. – Ты… ты в порядке? Перси, пожалуйста, ответь.  
– Сними с меня эту треклятую тушу, – выдохнул Грейвз, толкнув кольцо, пригвоздившее к полу его плечи. Он вскрикнул, когда животное, зарокотав, сдвинулось с места, и тяжесть вдруг уменьшилась. Грейвз перевернулся на спину и, хватая ртом воздух, приподнялся на локтях, слишком вымотанный даже для того, чтобы возразить, когда Ньют поспешно встал рядом на колени, проверяя пульс. Раскалывалась голова.  
– Это?.. – Ньют неловко замолчал. То, что осталось от Геллерта Гриндевальда, теперь и близко не напоминало человека. Грейвз как в чаду вновь со стоном опустился на пол.  
– Все кончено?  
– Думаю, да? – рискнул предположить Ньют.  
– Хорошо, потому что теперь ты за главного, – Грейвз поморщился, когда окками, чирикнув, гордо свернулся у него на груди. В кои-то веки он не сумел найти в себе достаточно возмущения, чтобы этому воспротивиться. – Я перед тобой в долгу, – сказал он и попытался погладить окками по голове.  
Тот немедленно цапнул его за палец.  
– А! Забыл сказать, – быстро произнес Ньют, когда Грейвз выругался и прижал к себе руку. – Они не любят, когда их трогают за голову. Но вообще они очень дружелюбные!  
Грейвз со вздохом потер висок.  
– Просто… верни меня на поверхность.


	10. Эпилог

**Дейзи**  
Дейзи вернулась домой, как только смогла ходить, спасибо, потому что иначе все, вероятно, сгорело бы дотла. Большинство сломанных костей срослось хорошо, но ей предстояло остаться хромой – не то чтобы это было настоящей помехой для представителя с легкостью аппарирующего вида. Она подметала кухню заново отстроенного дома, когда, зевая, вернулся Грейвз. Заметив ее, он нахмурился.  
– Тебе правда стоило бы отдыхать, – демонстративно произнес он. – Сделай перерыв.  
Дейзи не менее демонстративно сервировала стол к ужину.  
– Я видела, что тогда случается.  
– Пожар был маленький, – проворчал Грейвз, когда Дейзи принесла ему суп, мясное ассорти и хлеб, – и всего один раз.  
– Всего один раз, говорит он.  
– Где Ньют? – даже не взглянув на суп, спросил механически евший Грейвз. Подопечный Дейзи видел в еде лишь топливо, и так было всегда, как бы она ни старалась. Некоторые просто по природе своей были не способны наслаждаться маленькими прелестями жизни.  
– У себя в чемодане. Единорог еще очень слаб, а некоторые из других существ поранились в панике. По крайней мере, не было никаких серьезных повреждений, не считая чар. Вроде как было бы куда хуже, не выбеги эта обезьяна наружу со всеми летучими змеями. Как Конгресс?  
– Пытка. Такое ощущение, будто я лично напустил Гриндевальда на Нью-Йорк, а не в одиночку его остановил, – пробурчал Грейвз. Он казался усталым, словно постарел на несколько лет, но Дейзи не была уверена в том, отразилось ли на нем наконец это дело, или же причиной стало то, что сделал Гриндевальд. – И который день заседание за заседанием, даже после того, как немажескй президент в целости и сохранности уехал из города. Гребаная политика, ненавижу.  
– Может, стоит подать в отставку, – сказала Дейзи; старая песня, так он и уйдет. Грейвз закатил глаза, и она ухмыльнулась. – У меня большие надежды на Ньюта.  
– Опять это? Серьезно?  
– Конечно, придется, наверное, усыновлять, но у тебя есть несколько дальних родственников, у которых могут быть лишние дети, и…  
– Вон.  
Все еще ухмыляясь, Дейзи ретировалась на кухню; ее самодовольство угасло, только когда на Грейвза напало нехарактерное жгучее желание помочь, и он попытался принести обратно на кухню свои тарелки.  
– О, Мерлина ради. Давай сюда, – она аккуратно сложила тарелки и столовые приборы в раковину, пока он не разбил. – Да? Что-то еще? Все равно голоден?  
– Нет, я… – Грейвз заколебался – опять что-то новенькое. – Ты… ты в порядке?  
– Я что, похожа на труп?  
– Довольно радикальная шкала.  
– Хочешь сказать, жалею ли я, что не выстрелила этому ублюдку в голову или по яйцам? – Дейзи пожала плечами, не обращая внимания на то, как поморщился Грейвз. – А, в итоге все кончилось хорошо.  
– По-моему, Ньют на тебя плохо влияет, – сказал Грейвз, но, слава Мерлину, начал отступать из кухни. К досаде Дейзи, в дверях он остановился. – Дейзи… спасибо. За все.  
Дейзи с некоторым удивлением уставилась на него и, нахмурившись, медленно потянулась за тесаком.  
– Дракл побери, это правда я, ладно? – Грейвз бросил на нее сердитый взгляд. – Забудь. Мерлин.  
Он вышел и, судя по звукам, в бешенстве умчался вверх по лестнице. В тишине кухни Дейзи улыбнулась сама себе, закрыла глаза, фыркнула, вытерла руки надетыми на ней кухонными полотенцами и пошла мыть посуду.

 **Сестры Голдштейн**  
– Это правда слишком щедро с твоей стороны, – все протестовала Куини; фотографии в рамках из следующей коробки сбрасывали бумагу, чтобы взлететь к стенам.  
Ньют пожал плечами. Сидевший на одном из них Пикетт с интересом наблюдал за тем, как он передвигал стулья по своим местам в обеденной зоне нового дома, купленного им для Тины и Куини.   
– Я и так не бедствовал – из-за моей семьи. И потом, право, не знаю, что делать со всем этим потоком гонораров. Благодаря твоей работе с прессой.  
– Ньют Скамандер, всемирно известный магозоолог, – подначила Тина; по взмаху ее палочки встали на место поверх окон занавески. – Слышала, твоя книга будет обязательной во всех школах. Президент Пиквери хотела включить тебя в штат МАКУСА консультантом, но Министерство Магии выставило протест.  
– На них похоже, – сухо сказал Ньют.  
– Но ты же завтра консультируешь МАКУСА по переоценке их подхода к браконьерству и контрабанде, так? – Куини ободряюще улыбнулась ему в дверях. – Не волнуйся! У тебя отлично получится. Просто не забывай, что я тебе говорила.  
– Не своди себя с ума – своди счеты? – Ньют поморщился.  
– И слова?  
Ньют сплел пальцы и сделал серьезное лицо:  
– Интересное замечание, но…  
– Отлично!  
– Понимаю, на основании чего вы сделали эти выводы, но вы не думали…  
– То, что надо, – хлопнув в ладоши, бодро сказала Куини, – разнеси их.  
– И потом, у тебя там будут друзья. Мистер Грейвз тоже придет, – с лукавой улыбкой на губах беспечно произнесла Тина.   
Ньют кашлянул, порозовел и сделал вид, что очень занят распаковкой посуды.   
– Дом довольно большой даже для двоих, – шутливо продолжила Тина. – Ты мог бы занять одну из комнат для гостей.  
Ньют густо покраснел.  
– О… да все в порядке.  
Они сделали перерыв на чай; Куини взмахом палочки вскипятила чайник, Тина открыла коробку разнообразных булочек.  
– От общего друга, – чуть улыбнувшись, сказала она Ньюту.  
– Как он? – спросил Ньют и выбрал себе маффин. – Подумал, что навестить его будет небезопасно, просто на случай, если бы, э, ну, знаете, если бы Перси прознал, то есть мистер Грейвз.  
Куини захихикала, хотя Тина сделала вид, что ничего не заметила.  
– Дела идут очень успешно. Он подумывает расшириться или открыть сеть, – серьезно ответила Куини.  
– Вы?.. – Ньют умолк, когда она только немного печально улыбнулась, и неловко произнес: – Ну, если когда-нибудь, ну, когда-нибудь подумаете переехать в Англию, может, я сумел бы помочь.  
– Очень мило с твоей стороны, – мягко сказала Куини, – но все в порядке. Не волнуйся за нас. Что-нибудь придумаем. Все придумывают.  
– Как насчет тебя? – так же мягко спросила Тина. – Чем займешься после консультации в МАКУСА?  
– Всегда хотел отправиться в путешествие в глубь материка, – признался Ньют. – Мне оказали честь: друг-сичангу из Южной Дакоты пригласил меня к себе. Для меня это будет полезным опытом. Думаю, об этом будет моя следующая книга. Хочется, чтобы люди не просто узнали о магических существах, но чтобы они поняли, как мы можем жить с ними бок о бок, как жили, не убивая ни их, ни землю. Почему следует охранять их всех, не только драконов с единорогами.  
– Будет отличная новая книга, – слегка сжала его запястье Куини. – И если, когда ее издашь, тебе еще будет нужен агент, ты знаешь, где мы.  
– Вообще-то, – неуверенно улыбнулся Ньют, – я тут подумал: ты не хочешь быть моим постоянным агентом? Менеджером. Э, собственно, делать то же, что и сейчас. Можешь платить себе из гонораров, и мне кажется, не хочу заранее делать выводы, но тебе это, кажется, нравилось больше твоей обычной работы в Вулворт-билдинг, и… о… – он умолк, когда Куини издала радостный вопль. – Это, наверное… да?  
– Она надеялась, что ты попросишь, – сухо сообщила Тина.  
– Ну… если тоже хочешь…  
– Нет-нет, – улыбнулась Тина. – У магической безопасности каждый аврор на счету.  
Когда Ньют ушел, а Куини успокоилась, Тина помогала ей прибраться после чаепития.  
– Как думаешь, у него правда все будет в порядке? – вслух спросила Куини.  
– Это ты можешь посмотреть, что у него в голове.  
– Он вечно в себе сомневается. В том, что касается людей.  
– У него все будет в порядке, – ответила Тина, потом поправилась: – У них будет.  
– Думаю, надо объявить о новой книге. Получить хотя бы грант на исследования – от Министерства Магии, Хогвартса, Ильверморни, от кого-нибудь. Может, отдадим эксклюзив не «Нью-Йоркскому Призраку», а «Ежедневному Пророку», они прислали сюда репортера поговорить с Ньютом. И потом, мы еще не совсем простили «Призраку» ту статью.  
– Но игнорировать их нельзя, – рассеянно произнесла Тина. Эта часть магического мира выходила далеко за рамки ее обычных умений, но Куини в ней была как рыба в воде. – Хорошо, что все так получилось.  
– Ну, – слегка улыбнувшись, сказала Куини, – по крайней мере, в чем-то это благодаря нам. А теперь, что хочешь на ужин?

 **Грейвз**  
– Я правда не понимаю, что в этом привлекательного, – сказал Грейвз, прикрывая рукой глаза и обводя взглядом красную землю, склоняющиеся каменные уступы, бесплодный мир отчаянных кустов и кактусов.  
– В чем?   
Ньют у него за спиной был занят обустройством лагеря: палатка ставилась, как полагается, собирался костер.  
– Ты здесь, наверное, по профессиональным причинам, – Грейвз осмотрел стиравшуюся линию горизонта, – но у меня есть знакомые, которым нравится выезжать в самую глушь, где на многие мили им не встретится ни единого человека. Как по мне, так это признак скорого нервного срыва.  
Ньют засмеялся, попытался приглушить смех до кашля, в результате заикал, и ему пришлось глотнуть воды.  
– Мне нравится. Безмятежное место.  
– С твоим чемоданом тварей ничего безмятежного не бывает.  
Прошло больше четырех дней с тех пор, как они приехали на поезде в Аризону, и Грейвз уже думал о том, что за это время могло сгореть в МАКУСА. Прочли ли список указаний, что он оставил, полностью и серьезно…  
– Ты снова себя доводишь, – Ньют прижался щекой к плечам Грейвза и обнял его за талию. – Ты сам сказал, что тебе пора в отпуск.  
– Пытаюсь преодолеть шок.  
Ньют засмеялся – беззвучно, Грейвзу в спину.  
– От того, что наконец-то можешь расслабиться?  
– Расслабиться? Меня сегодня утром чуть не затоптал один из твоих угробов!  
– Ключевое слово – «чуть», и она об этом очень сожалела, – зарывшись носом в его шею, успокаивающе произнес Ньют. Грейвз дал себя повернуть, и они поцеловались – медленно, легко, с мягким теплом и расслабленностью тех, кто делает это далеко не впервые.  
– Я отказываюсь слушать нотации от человека с «Артемисом» и «Фидо» в имени.  
– Мама хотела, чтобы вторым ребенком была девочка. Она назвала моего брата в честь своего любимого гиппогрифа и уже запланировала назвать меня в честь того, что был у нее вторым любимчиком. Не воспротивься отец, меня все равно могли бы назвать Артемисом Скамандером.  
– «Фидо»?  
– Третий любимчик.  
– Начинаю понимать, как ты дошел до жизни такой, – сказал развеселившийся Грейвз.   
Вместо того, чтобы расположиться и поужинать, они оказались в палатке, на спальном мешке, сбрасывая обувь и стряхивая куртки.  
– Почему ты даже здесь в галстуке? – развязывая возмутительный предмет одежды, пробормотал Ньют.  
– Не вижу причины снижать свои стандарты просто потому, что мы далеко от цивилизации, – сообщил ему Грейвз и нахмурился в ответ на смешок Ньюта. – До сих пор не понимаю. Тебе нравится неделями так жить? Вдали от городов?  
По крайней мере, с магией было легче поддерживать гигиену, но…  
– Бывает, что и месяцами, – поправил Ньют и широко улыбнулся, когда Грейвз недоумевающе закачал головой. – Обычно я не скучаю по человеческому обществу. Обычно. Не так уж здесь и плохо.  
– Почти уверен, что моя спина не обрадуется такой твердой постели, – ответил ему Грейвз, но опустил голову вплотную к плечу Ньюта и, зевнув, закрыл глаза. Да. Может, все было не так уж и плохо.  
Словно чтобы возразить ему, над ними вдруг раздался перекатывающийся рокот грома. Грейвз застонал и придвинулся поближе к Ньюту. По крайней мере, уже была ночь, и палатку они поставили, ну и что, что ему послышался странный звук, словно кто-то вытряхивал большой плащ…  
– О, – с легким удивлением в голосе произнес Ньют, – похоже, нас нашел Фрэнк.  
– Фрэнк? Какой еще Фрэнк?  
– Это гром-птица, и очень дружелюбная…  
– О, да сколько же можно.

 **Ньют**  
– Вернулся, – как обычно, ни капли не удивившись, произнесла Дейзи, когда Ньют аппарировал в гостиную. – Как Австралия?  
– Пыльно. Жарко. Мух столько, что почти отвратительно, – Ньют тепло ей улыбнулся. – Как поживаешь?  
– Как обычно, – Дейзи смерила взглядом чемодан. – Что-то новенькое?  
– Нет. Буньипам и там неплохо, но мы проконсультировались со старейшинами и зачаровали им заповедник.  
Пока Дейзи готовила ему поздний ланч, Ньют зевал.  
– Право, не стоит беспокоиться, – все пытался он ей сказать.  
– Уже пять лет твержу, что мне это в радость. Просто ешь. Порадуй меня. Ты хотя бы получишь удовольствие от еды. На всякий случай утром испекла пирог. Подумала, пароход может прийти сегодня.  
Дейзи отрезала ему щедрый кусок, налила чай и принялась хлопотать вокруг под видом того, что протирает пыль.  
– Как Перси? – спросил Ньют. Как-то раз он пригласил Дейзи сесть за обеденный стол вместе с ним, и беззлобного осуждения в ее взгляде хватило, чтобы тот раз стал первым и последним.  
– Ворчит. Живет на работе. Как обычно.  
– Пиквери, кажется, ушла с должности? До меня дошел слух в Паго-Паго.  
– Пока нет, подумывала об этом. Едва не проиграла вотум недоверия по поводу отмены запрета на браки с немагами, – Дейзи понимающе ухмыльнулась. – Закон Голдштейн, а?  
– Да, слышал о таком, – попытался сделать невинный вид Ньют.  
Дейзи это не обмануло.  
– Интересно, на какие такие деньги его проталкивали. Массированное наступление через все главные газеты, хм?  
Ньют вздохнул.  
– Ну, я скорее думал…  
– Шучу. И потом, тот немаг, которым так очарована Куини, печет великолепные сконы. Я взяла его рецепт.  
– Вы встречались? – пытаясь не пропустить в голос нотки ужаса, произнес Ньют. – Он сюда приходил?  
Он рефлекторно огляделся по сторонам, словно из-за книжных полок в любой момент мог угрожающе надвинуться Грейвз.  
– Мы не встречались, – сказала Дейзи. – Рецепт мне достала Куини. Тот, у кого так хорошо получается выпечка, не может быть дурным человеком.  
– …как-то и не найдусь, что на это возразить, – признал Ньют.  
Он задавал корм, когда из лаборатории послышался негромкий стук; Грейвз вышел, осмотрелся и целеустремленно направился к Ньюту. Даже теперь, полдесятилетия спустя, Ньют все еще поражался тому, как неожиданно жизнь сдала ему удачные карты после стольких горьких лет. Грейвз притворялся, что хмурится, хотя уголки его рта то и дело приподнимались; у него на плечах вывела приветственную трель Диана.  
– Запрашивать разрешение нужно до того, как привезти чемодан в город, – сухо сообщил Грейвз, дождался, пока Пикетт не перебрался на ближайшую ветку, и обнял Ньюта.  
– Я хотел, чтобы мое возвращение стало сюрпризом, – смущенно признался Ньют. – Но потом Дейзи вовсе не удивилась, потом мы поговорили немного, потом нужно было всех накормить, и я забыл.  
– Невозможный человек, – сказал ему Грейвз, вынул из пальто сложенный лист бумаги и постучал им по груди Ньюта.  
Тот благодарно сунул его себе в карман.  
– С Дианой ведь не было проблем? Дейзи говорила, что она в этом году немного нашкодила.  
Грейвз закатил глаза.  
– Повадилась есть голубей, вот уж выбрала так выбрала. Летающие крысы. Это Куини придумала, как ее подкупить и отучить, но теперь она толстеет на подарках от людей из отдела и годится только в очень тяжелые шарфы.  
Диана чирикнула, словно возражая.  
– Можешь забирать когда хочешь, – добавил Грейвз, но он никогда не говорил так всерьез.  
Вместо этого Ньют поцеловал его, спеша ощутить этот вкус – впервые за несколько месяцев. Грейвз, заурчав, прижал Ньюта еще ближе, они все целовались, наверстывая прошедшие дни, словно время остановилось, словно они не могли дышать друг без друга, связанные чем-то важным, потерявшие ощущение времени в нежности.   
Наконец Грейвз неохотно прервал поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.  
– На сколько сможешь остаться в этот раз? – негромко спросил он, не упрекая, лишь доверяя.  
– Надо уже все-таки приняться за вторую книгу, – беспечно ответил Ньют и подцепил пальцами галстук Грейвза, водя большим пальцем по завязанному узлу, – если тебя не стеснит мое присутствие.  
Грейвз поцеловал его в щеку, в висок, прижался губами к горлу, глубоко дыша, словно стараясь вдохнуть его – всего без остатка, лучшее и худшее, сегодня и в будущем. В мире Ньюта это и была любовь – особый сорт безумия. Его ладони, все водившие по рукам Грейвза, сжались и успокоились у того на пояснице. Дом. Наконец-то он был дома.


End file.
